Diary of Kara Willendt, Priestess of Tyr
by Kallethen
Summary: A chronicle of a young woman who had traveled into the far lands of Narfell to forge her own path while trying to follow the footsteps of her paladin father. What comes to pass is more than she ever imagined. Based on adventures in a NWN server.
1. Entries 1 to 4

_Author's note - The first 104 entries of this diary were based on actual gaming sessions on a Neverwinter Nights server called Narfell (found under the PW Story list). If you'd like to find out more about the server, visit _

Entry 1 - 

Too bad I lost my old diary with my other belongings, but it's nice to start with a fresh one. It's kind of symbolic of my renewed life. Not just renewed from death, but renewed in purpose! I still feel giddy thinking of it. I've experienced a miracle so great that I'm at a loss of words to describe it. But I shall try, so that I may look back on it on some far off day in the future and reflect on how my life has changed as I grow. 

Many days ago, I'm not sure many, I was travelling through the forest south of Norwick. Rawlinswood is it? Hmmm…. The name eludes me. Anyway, it's filled with many goblin's who love to attack travelers. I had friends with me, of course, as it's not safe to travel alone because of said goblins. An elven ranger called Karion Silverbow, a half-orc warrior named Vrugar, another elf called Elvin (a name which amuses me), and a priest, who's name unfortunately eludes me. Why can't I remember it? Is my mind that muddled from my experience? We traveled deep into the woods. Too deep, though we didn't realize it until it was too late. We were ambushed by goblin archers and a shaman. All of us fought bravely for our lives, but we were outmatched. The archers must have used poison on their arrows, as I felt weak after being hit with them. I tried to cast healing spells to keep me alive, but it was for naught, and I was killed, as was other priest in our party. 

The rest of the party was able to flee. Vrugar even stopped to get my slain body. I think he's grown quite fond of me, always mentioning how my pretty face brightens his day. I think many men could learn a lesson on how to treat a woman from this half-orc! Both Karion and Vrugar decided to try to have me raised, but some unforeseen force would not let it happen. For some reason, my "connection" between the soul and body was removed, making it impossible to have myself raised from the dead. Still, Karion was determined to find a way. 

Meanwhile, I sat and waited in the Fugue plane. The priest fellow shortly left me to go to his god, knowing that it was his time. I chatted with a mage whom I had seen in my travels. I was nervous of him at first as I witnessed him change into a giant spider. Ewww, just thinking of it still makes my skin crawl. Ugly, half decayed zombies I can put up with, but spiders? I just can't stand spiders. Argh! I've got to stop thinking about that. 

Back to the Fugue. I sat there mostly by myself, though some people came and went. I don't know how long I was there, as minutes felt like days. I must admit the view from the Fugue is amazing, but the place is ultimately boring. I just sat and waited and thought. Many thoughts ran through my head. I thought of all the friends I had recently made after arriving to Norwick and how I might not see them again. Missing Aspen and Erelad's wedding. My father's heart breaking when he finally finds out I'm dead. I'm his little girl, after all. 

Even though he's a great paladin of Tyr, he always turned into a very worrisome and doting father when it comes to me. I wanted to follow his footsteps, but he was afraid of me becoming a paladin, so he convinced me to join the priesthood instead. Which turned out for the best. Priesthood suits me well. When I decided to adventure out into the world anyways, he had the wisdom to realize that I wasn't a little girl anymore, and gave his blessings. Still, I knew he feared losing me. 

And I had just made that fear reality. That hit me hard. I had failed my friends, and most of all my father. A dam within me burst and I began to weep. People needed me, I could feel that they still needed me, but I was dead. That is when a miracle happened. 

As I finally stopped crying, I felt a sudden warmth fill my body, and sensed a presence before me. I slowly raised my head from my hands, and found myself looking upon Tyr himself. I tried to speak, or move, or somehow acknowledge the deity I worshipped, but I was so filled with awe that I just sat there. Tyr looked down on me and told me that I still had things left to do in the world. He was sending me back, as long as I promised to continue to serve him and spread his faith unto the town. My heart leapt at his words, and I tried to give him my thanks, but again my awe and also my joy choked my words in my throat. I don't think I offended him, as I suddenly found the world around me fade to black. 

I awoke in the friar's house, still in shock. I was alive again! I wanted to laugh and cry at once. I ran out of the house, for I wanted to see the sky and grass and prove to myself that this wasn't a dream. As soon as I left the doorway, I immediately ran into Vrugar. I have never seen his face light up before as it did that moment. In the back of my mind, I felt that I should go praise Tyr and offer my thanks, but I looked down on me and realized I needed clothes. If it weren't that I was so happy to be alive, I think I would have been very embarrassed to have seen that I was unclothed in public! Instead, I ran right over to the general store and Vrugar gave me some money to buy clothes. 

After getting dressed, I ran over to the well at the center of town, and shouted at the top of my lungs, "Praise Tyr!" It felt so good to be able to do that. The joy I felt at being alive again was immeasurable. I then fell to my knees and offered a prayer to Tyr for the miracle I was just bestowed. 

And Vrugar, bless his heart, waited patiently for me. Then he and a fellow half-orc of his then gave me some new armor, weapons, and other items, as most of my belongings were lost. The only thing that Vrugar was able to keep was the copper ring that Reginald gave me. Karion then arrived, and he was quite stunned to see me. Ah, to see my friends again… 

I was soon approached by an older man, who asked if he overheard me correctly mentioning Tyr. I told him I was a cleric of Tyr and related the story of the miracle Tyr bestowed me. The old man, Charbonneau, informed me that he also is a cleric of Tyr. We both were glad to find a fellow worshipper in the town, where it seemed none existed. He bid me farewell and went on his way, for he had things to do. 

And then another person approached me about Tyr. This person was a paladin, by the name of Maddoxxx. I've seen the man in town before, but never met him face to face. I again related my story, and also told him how my father was a paladin of Tyr. I became even more joyous to have met fellow worshippers of the Even Handed. 

A man suddenly called me over. It seems that Charbonneau had collapsed into a seizure! Determined not to let a Brethren of the Even Handed perish, I immediately set about to pray for a healing spell for Char. He finally came out of his seizure, much to my relief, though I was still concerned and wanted to make sure he was alright. 

He explained that he had a vision of his mentor, Benet. The name didn't seem familiar at first, until he mentioned how the priesthood had declared Benet to be of the Beloved several years ago. He didn't anymore of what he saw in his vision, but instead talked of who his mentor was. It was good to see that he was recovered though. 

The man who called me over, introduced himself as Alex. He was a druid who has recently been learning the ways of a monk, and I think Tyr specifically. At least I remember he had a symbol of Tyr. Drat my fuzzy head again. Too much to remember… But the fact remains that I found another believer of Tyr. And I was again astonished as I then met Justinia Norwick, who is also a paladin of Tyr! Seems she overheard us talk of Tyr as well. So many believers of the Even Handed god right after I was resurrected! It had to be an omen sent from Tyr himself. 

We all decided to head to the tavern to have a good chat, as we all thought ourselves to be rarities for worshipping Tyr. I think we each thought it well to be surrounded by like minded people. On our way to the tavern, Maddoxxx stopped me for a moment and gave me a beautiful ring, with powers to increase my strength, as a symbol of his friendship for myself, a fellow worshipper of Tyr and a daughter of a fellow paladin. 

I then saw Reginald and so stopped again to briefly told him of my death and rebirth. A messenger interrupted to give a message to Maddoxxx, who left too quickly to meet the others at the tavern, and so gave me the message to pass on. Maddoxxx was invited to a grand duel in the orc forest. The messenger left, and I continued my story, only to be attacked by the messenger shortly after I mentioned Tyr's name. Luckily, Braeth, who belongs to the militia and is a good friend of Reginald's, dispatched the attacker before he could lay his weapon on me. The poor fool didn't stand a chance against Braeth, and hit the ground dead after only a couple of blows. I decided I would warn Maddoxxx not to go to the duel, for I feared that it was a trap. 

I said goodbye to Reg and Braeth, and finally made it to the tavern and sat down with my new found friends and told them of the messenger. We all pondered who the messenger might have worked for, when Char suddenly announced that this town needs a place of worship and refuge. We all agreed and soon we were discussing of plans to make a temple dedicated to our god. It felt so right to me. It felt right to my fellow brethren as well, and we all vowed to make our vision a reality. 

My resurrection by Tyr himself so that I may help spread his faith and help the town; what better way to accomplish that? And the fact that I ran into four other worshippers of Tyr so shortly after I was raised; was it not an omen from my god? 

Hmmm… now that I'm reflecting on the events of this evening as I write this down, I suddenly wonder if I'm as much of an omen unto them. Tis a great weight He has placed on my shoulders, but it tires me not. I feel so full of life, and not just because of the resurrection itself. I now have purpose in life, TRUE purpose. Not to say I didn't have purpose before, but what I feel now is more grand. This is my destiny, and I shall not allow myself to fail in this task. 

Alas, my dear Papa, I'm afraid that even though I may be alive, I am no longer your 'Little Girl.'

* * *

Entry 2- 

It's been a few days since that fateful day, and the overwhelming feeling of being truely alive has yet to fade. Everything seems more vivid to me. The colors of the sunset have never looked so beautiful; the falling snowflakes reflect the light in shimmering patterns... Yes, I said SNOW! And quite a lot of it. 

But I think I'm getting ahead of myself here. 

I started the day by trying to get in touch with my fellow worshippers, especially Charbonneau. I wanted to discuss how we shall be going about to build the temple we wanted, and I also wanted to see if Charbonneau could mentor myself. I'm sure that he's had much experience in his life and probably has much he could teach me. Alas, I never found Charbonneau, but I was able to find the rest of the group. 

Maddoxxx and Justinia told me of how the both talked to a fellow paladin of Tyr that is a member of the militia, telling him of our plans for the temple. He told them that a temple for the town is being planned, but it would be serving a number of Gods that work to bring good in the world (Tyr, of course, being one of those). Maddoxxx doesn't seem happy with this, he'd rather see a temple for just Tyr, and I don't blame him. Justinia seemed a little more open to the idea. 

Myself? At first, I had the same feelings as Maddoxxx. We banded together for a temple for Tyr, after all. I felt that this temple was my the quest that I'm meant for! But after listening to Justinia, I began to think differently. And it's not like she really said something that totally changed the point of view, but rather it made me think of how the town's plan for a temple would be good instead of bad. 

We have people from all walks of life in the town of Norwick. Would it be fair and just if we kept with out demands of a temple to Tyr, and turn our backs upon people who follow other Gods of goodness? And our desire to have this temple was to provide a safe haven for those in need of protection from the evils that work against us. While I might be able to find shelter walking into the temple of another good God, let's say Torm the True for example. But would I not feel much better and safer in a temple of the Even Handed instead? Would not the rest of the townsfolk feel likewise with whomever they worship? 

Justinia and I both think that we need to talk to Charbonneau before we do anything, as this was his idea. I think the wisdom of his many years will be able to shed light on the situation. Plus I think I have a new idea that will work. 

The rest of the day was spent on bringing justice to those who wish harm to innocent people. Braeth, Justinia, and one called Grivel allowed me to help them deal with some of the bandits that wait to ambush people in Nars Pass. It was a good adventure and I was awed at the skill my friends had. I watched carefully, making mental notes of how to better hit with my weapon. It was also the first time I was back in combat since I was raised. It felt good to have my blood pumping again. After bringing justice to many of the bandits, I felt that Tyr was pleased with me, as I felt more able to access the powers he grants me. 

I do wish that I was stronger though. My father did pamper me a little too much as I grew up, so I'm only of average strength. Justinia gave me a suit of banded mail and a tower shield to use instead of the lesser quality gear that Vrugar's friend gave me. I must admit the protection they offer me is great, but the weight is very tiring. I do have two rings, the one Reginald gave me, and another that Maddoxxx gave me, both as signs of friendship. When I wear them, I feel a bit stronger. I know it's probably just some magics within the rings, but I'd rather like to think that the strength of my friendships combines with my own strength. 

I can imagine Papa chuckling at me if I told him so. He always thought I could be a bit of a hopeless romantic sometimes. But that's why he married Mama. She always loved to tell grand tales involving love and friendship. 

Maybe the "Little Girl" isn't so lost as I feared the other day. 

EEP! I've started to ramble! I'm so sorry! Back to the day's events. I've yet to talk about that snow... 

After we fought the bandits, we headed back into town. A sudden chill filled the air, and snow started to fall from the sky! I love the pretty symmetry and unique pattern each snowflake has. But the cold that accompanies this snow.... Brrrrr.... I definately prefer warm climates. 

After admiring the snow and warming ourselves by a fire, I found myself agreeing to go into the crypts in the graveyard to clear out some undead. I've always been eager to bash the undead. The village back home was hit by an large mass of undead creatures when I was in my early teens. Though my father and his mean were successful in dispatching the foul beings and the necromancer that created them, many villagers died that day. What abominations undead are! 

This time the group I was with had Maddoxxx, Justinia, Braeth, and a monk called Kenshin. Hmmm, I think I mispelled that name... Many undead creatures attacked us in the crypts, but they could not stand the might of our group. I think the biggest problem was the various poison traps and diseased corpses that hindered a few of my friends. Still, it was nothing that couldn't be overcome in the end, and we made it back in good health and spirits. 

Of course, fighting evil and snow wasn't the only noteworthy things. Maddoxxx had a private talk with Justinia, and I was close enough to overhear some of the conversation. I feel a bit naughty for doing so. It's that hopeless romantic part of me at work again. Maddoxxx had some trouble with trying to say what he wanted to tell Justinia. He gave her something to help protect her, because he wanted to make sure she'd be alright. Now, he did the same with me, so the gift wasn't a surprise to me, but he really seemed flustered. I think he was being struck by some shyness because he really likes her! Justinia, on the other hand, was very forth coming and accepted the gift and gave one in return. Her manner had no shyness to it, and it seemed that she really likes him too. 

Hah. I just remembered my old playmate I grew up with and how we'd spy on others and tell each other gossip. It's been a while since I've done that. I guess this diary will have to fill that role. 

Those two paladins aren't the only ones bitten by the love bug. Braeth had given a few compliments about my beauty. I tried to say something back each time, but, as always when guys start complimenting me, all I end doing is turning into a bashful little girl who just stands there and blushes. It doesn't help that I'm being told this by an elf, seeing as elves are beings of great beauty themselves. I really think he likes me, and not just as a friend. When our group split up after trouncing through the crypts, Braeth gave his goodbyes and then took my took my hand and tenderly kissed it! I just stood there speechless! It was all I could do just to not fall over swooning. 

Could I also be in love?

* * *

Entry 3 – 

Ever since I came back to life, I didn't think anything could ever take away the joy that filled my heart. Of course I was wrong. The loss of people I care about will threaten to shatter any happiness. I'm thankful to the gods that there was a happy ending. 

I was approached by Rage and Eledaar, who told me that Karion has been killed. This was the first time somebody close to me has died, and it saddened me greatly. It also shocked me that they suspected Alex of looting his corpse. I offered to help with trying to collect money to have Karion raised, since he had tried to do the same for me. Even if he hadn't tried, he's been such a good friend to me. 

Rage, Eledaar, Braeth, and I headed over to the Friar's house, since the body of Karion was placed there for safe keeping. Alas, the body was missing! Was some force at work to prevent us from bringing back Karion like there was preventing me? Some other friend came to offer help and we all prayed to each of our own gods for a way to bring Karion back to us. After some time, I looked up from my prayers and couldn't believe my eyes. Karion was standing before us, good as new! The gods answered our prayers and decided to give him another chance at life. It was good to see my friend again, and I gave him a big hug. 

Afterward, Braeth invited me to sit and talk with him. Again I was reduced to the bashful little girl, but I found enough strength to accept his offer. We sat by the well in the center of town. Since he told me about himself when we fought together against the bandits and the undead, he wanted to hear about my life. 

What? I didn't write about what he told me of his past the other day? Shame on me. Basically, his whole elven village was wiped out in an attack when he was a very young child. He survived only because he was disobeying his mother and was out in the woods when it happened. A human ranger had found him and raised Braeth. 

So I told Braeth of Papa and Mama, and how life was like growing up in our small village near Waterdeep. Braeth was especially interested in hearing about how life for me was like growing up, since he grew up without a family. He also made me blush a few times again with compliments. I know I always end up blushing when people do so, but I also feel my heart leap when Braeth compliments me. 

Braeth then came closer to me and showed me a necklace. He said he was wearing it when he came to my defense against that attacker back a few days ago. He placed the necklace around my neck, saying that now he'll be protecting me always, even if he's not there. The instant I was wearing it, I felt safer. I'm sure that the amulet is magical, but it's still nice to imagine that it is Braeth's caring that is protecting me, just like I imagine with my rings. 

He also confessed that while he did defend me because it was his duty as a member of the militia, he knew there was something more that made him leap to my defense. I felt myself turning bashful again, since I just thought he was doing his job. 

Our conversation soon turned toward my death and resurrection. I found myself telling him of my tale in great detail. I've told many friends about it before, but only in this diary had I given the same detailed account of it. I think I really needed to open up and tell somebody the whole story, telling exactly the emotions I was feeling. Being with Braeth gave me the strength to stay composed throughout it, though I know my eyes began tearing a few times. 

Erelad, who is to be marrying Aspen, also listened in when I began to mention how Tyr had came to me. He briefly said that he went through a similar experience. I hope to later talk to him about it, but at that time I just wanted to be with Braeth. Erelad had been there because he was reminding people of the upcoming wedding. Braeth asked Erelad if I would be invited as well. He didn't know that Aspen already invited me. Then Braeth floored me by asking me if I'd like to attend the wedding with him. You should have seen him! He was suddenly all flustered and had trouble asking me. He was actually being bashful over me! I'm surprised I didn't swoon from it. Instead I forced myself to accept his request, much to his happiness, and Erelad's amusement. 

Braeth and I chatted some more, until he had to attend to his duties and chastise someone for carrying a weapon in town. Not that the person listened. As this happened, a young man approached me, asking me to help him. He looked very troubled and scared. He spoke of how he had just woke up in the graveyard, not knowing who he was. His last memory was being held captive by a goblin called Skaka. I stopped to help him, and asked others if they knew him. After some unsuccessful searching, the young man began to get tired so I dropped him off at the inn and gave him some money for a room.

* * *

Entry 4 - 

Things have been a little quieter around me, but interesting stuff still happens. 

I started the day with meeting Braeth by the well. I noticed that he tends to hang out there whenever he's on duty, probably because it's the center of town and everybody passes it at some point. We sat and talked about things with some friends. I mentioned I needed to try to find my group of Tyr's followers and talk with them about the temple and also about Alex. The fact that he may have looted Karion's body still disturbs me, mostly because Karion is a dear friend. Braeth gave his concerns about Alex, mentioning how Alex told him that he was a follower of Mielikki. I told of how Alex told us that he started training as a monk in order to control his more animal urges and chose Tyr to guide him. Others seemed to think Alex is shady too. I plan on at least talking to Alex about this. I hope he isn't playing us. 

While we were chatting, Braeth gave me a nice back massage. I'm not sure how skilled he really is at giving one, but it felt great none the less. My back and shoulders have been getting sore from this armor and shield. When I complained about the heavy armor, Braeth said I should wear normal clothes when I'm in combat. I pointed out that it usually ends up each day that I go out into some fight so I've just developed the habit of donning the armor and not worrying about it. 

I got to meet up with Maddoxxx and talk to him privately about my concerns about the temple and about Alex. He agrees that we should keep an eye on Alex. And I appear to be singular in the thoughts of supporting the town's planned temple for many faiths. He thinks, and he says Justinia agrees, that Tyr should have his own temple. One reason he gave which I do think is a good point is that there are specific designs a temple dedicated to Tyr must meet. I don't wholely agree that having other good faiths in a mutual temple is a recipe for trouble. But I do confess that my views of other faiths may be softer from growing up near Waterdeep. 

Maddoxxx then asked me if anything was going on between Braeth and me. The question caught me off guard, and I again turned into a blushing, bashful, stuttering girl. I mumbled out an answer that tried to downplay the interest we've had for each other, but I know he saw through it. How could he not? You'd think the daughter of a paladin and a bard would have a little more backbone when it comes to guys putting me in the center of their attention. Anyways, Maddoxxx then told me to make sure that I don't get in trouble because of Braeth. He reminded me of my father, by worrying about me. In the end, however, I turned the tables on him! I went and asked how things were between himself and Justinia. Hah! You should have seen him become the bashful, stuttering boy! 

Afterward, I met up with Braeth again, and found him at the Inn talking to some of his friends, Vashere and a half-orc named Sherk (I know I'm not writing those names down correctly). They were talking about a militia matter that involved Pish, Braeth, and, of all things, a bugbear that apparently spoke Common. Basically, Braeth thinks the bugbear had a message it was trying to deliver, but Pish cut it down before it had the chance. I really didn't pay that much attention though, too deep in thought over things that Maddoxxx said. Then Vashere mentioned that Braeth was now a Knight of the Legion and suggested that Pish join Braeth's unit. Pish agreed, and soon signed a contract. Braeth also explained to me about what the Legion is. 

Then the half-orc said he wanted to go out and bash some goblins, and asked if Braeth and I would join him. We agreed, and we all went to leave the Inn. However, Braeth stopped for a moment because a new visitor in town began to speak ill of the militia. I think he stopped because he wanted to hear the man's complaints and also defend the honor of the militia (verbally defend, of course). Basically, the visitor thought that the militia was too strict with it's laws and harsh with upholding them. He mentioned how Braeth had earlier ran one man out of town for refusing to remove his helmet. Of course, he didn't say how the offender had rudely stated that he would not remove his helmet and gave no reason why. I also gave some support to Braeth by offering reasons why wearing helms were not allowed. They offer a good way to disguise a person afterall. 

Braeth and I agreed afterward that this man that was complaining was probably not a person that cared for any laws to begin with, let alone small laws like the helmet law. The visitor did mention how he preferred another city because you could easily pay off the authorities. That really appalled me. 

Sherk, Braeth, and I then went into a goblin cave and proceeded to deliver justice to them. By Tyr's maimed hand, that half-orc can dish out damage and receive an unbelievable amount in return! I think I would have died three times over from the amount of wounds I saw on Sherk. 

After cleaning out the cave, Sherk left us and we travelled back toward town. We ran into another friend of Braeth's, a druid named Martin. The three of us chatted for a little while, and offered healing to the occasional passerby. It was strange now that I think about it, but as we chatted, I felt a need to be with Braeth, to be close to him... to... to... Well, to be loved by him... We started to snuggle, and I talked about how Maddoxxx flustered me earlier and how I got him back, and Martin talked about a girl he was interested in. The goblin battle must have worn me out, though, because I almost fell asleep in Braeth's arms. He escorted me back to the Inn so I could get some rest. 

And that's when it happened. We both gave each other a fond hug, and he lifted my head and gave me a tender kiss. Our first kiss!! If we weren't holding each other, I think I would have collapsed. And it's not just because I was tired!. 


	2. Entries 5 to 9

Entry 5 - 

I received a letter from Charbonneau today. I'm so glad to hear he is okay. Considering that siezure I had revived him from, I was concerned with not hearing from for quite a few days. I wrote back to him, saying that I'd like to speak with him. 

I then headed off to see the wedding of Aspen and Erelad! Braeth was supposed to meet me there, but he did warn he may be late, and I warned that I had to leave early. Unfortunately, I had to leave sooner than I expected and thus we never got together. Which is too bad, because I'm sure Braeth would have liked to have seen me outside of my armor and in actual clothes. 

Later on I was able to get together with Charbonneau. I really had a lot on my mind, and am glad that he took the time to listen to me and my ideas. It was a lot of help and I think through it I may have a solution to the debate of Our Temple vs. Town Temple. I told him of how I thought a town temple for various gods of good faith wasn't a bad idea, but Maddoxxx strongly disagreed. It was a relief that Charbonneau felt the same way I did. Maddoxxx did have some valid concerns I thought, but to me I thought it'd be a mistake to not support this temple planned by the town. 

That's when a brilliant idea struck me. Why choose between one or the other? I think we should have public worship at the town's proposed temple, and then also form a guild dedicated to Tyr. In our guildhall, we could have a room set aside for private worship for guildmembers. Of course, that gives us more responsibility, but I do think it's the best way to go in the end. Charbonneau thought it was good. 

Maddoxxx stopped by and I told him my idea. He thought my idea was certainly worth considering. Charbonneau also had an idea of having our temple in Nars Pass, to provide shelter for travelers against the bandits. A noble plan to be sure, but it means we need to really make sure the temple has good defenses. 

I also warned Charbonneau about things I've heard about Alex. He agreed that we should be cautious. I think the big concern for our group is that Alex really isn't dedicated to Tyr. I'm not saying he follows a bad faith, for he is a druid of Mielikki, but I think we want our group to have people dedicated to the Even Handed god. There's also the matter of the looting accusation, but all I want is to hear it from himself to me that he did not wrong my dear friend. 

Char and I spent the rest of the evening chatting about ourselves. I'm a bit embarassed to have mistook Char for a priest. He's actually a knight of Tyr. Still, I thought he does have a lot of wisdom gathered over the many years of his life, and I asked if he would mind being my mentor. While being on my own has done me a great deal of good in building my character, I do miss having somebody there to give me guidance. He was honored, but feared if he really should, considering the occasional attacks of the mind he suffers and his old age. I figured that I could end up helping him as well, by providing an anchor when his mind suffers. We did seem to have a connection when we first met. 

Hmmm... I guess that's all that happened that is really noteworthy. Of course, I had run into a few friends through out the day, but we had only brief conversations. Karion and I went clothes shopping before the wedding. I hope Braeth doesn't get jealous. 

Gee, a day without Braeth. If it weren't for the great conversation I had with Charbonneau, the day feels like it would have been dull. 

Perhaps I still should surprise him by wearing clothes instead of armor tomorrow?

* * *

Entry 6- 

I decided to wear that outfit I bought, hoping to surprise Braeth. He wasn't around immediately, but I got to see some other interesting people. First is a little girl by the name of Elsie. She reminds me of my playmate, Josephine, who I spent a lot of time with back when I was about Elsie's age. I also got to meet a priest of Tyr. And here I thought I was the only priest and the rest were paladins. Guir is a Battle Cleric of Tyr, and he overheard me talking about my group of friends and our plans to build a temple. He offered to help pay for the builders when we were ready to start building. I told him who else to contact in case he couldn't find me. 

I did find Braeth. As I was talkingto Elsie, she noticed him and shouted a greeting at him. However, he did not stop to say hello to me! He just went past me. Must not have recognized me out of the armor. Of course, he was trying to tend to a militia matter as well. When he finally did talk to me, he did notice and complimented the outfit. 

And that's about when we had a bit of a role reversal. There was a drow in town. Yes, a drow! He was a bit unnatural to look, the dark skin and white hair. And I've heard many tales of evil that drow have caused. So how can one be walking our streets? Braeth, with visible hatred, immediate began to question him. Gulir spoke up that the drow (I'm not sure if I caught his name) has been given permission to be in town by Jore and, I think, the mayor. The drow affirmed Gulir's statement. Justinia also spoke up that she sensed no evil in the drow, despite the fact that he is a drow. As a paladin, she should be able to tell. Braeth did believe our friends, but still voiced his distrust of the drow. He then demanded answers from the drow... about why his village was wiped out. Poor Braeth just slumped down to the ground, weeping about his village. 

I sat by him and held him, but I could not offer anything to say. How could I? Braeth had told me that his village was wiped out, but he didn't mention that it was drow that did it. The visiting drow (I really wish I could recall his name... Narl-somthing I think... I'll go with Narl for now) didn't answer the questions. I'm not sure if anything he said would have made things better for Braeth, and I think Narl thought the same way. Instead, he did ask to hear what had happened. So Braeth told of how his village was destroyed and how he was the only survivor. The images the story conjured are horrifying. Such a senseless act of violence I've never heard before. May Tyr see to it that the evil drow meet just as gruesome of an end. Narl listened intently, and did seem angered at the devestation his brethren caused. 

It was a bit strange for me throughout that whole incident, as it was for Braeth. He's not usually the one to break down so emotionally, and he was a little embarrassed by it. It's completely understandable that he did. I can only imagine the grief he must have felt when it happened. Thus, I had to be the strong one and support him, which is not a role I typically take. 

After he felt better, we went and found some friends of his. Jade, Wilhelm, Reginald, some others I can't remember now... Braeth kept trying to introduce me to people, but each time I had already known the person, having met them through Reginald. "Know Reg and soon you'll know half the town," I said to everybody's agreement. 

I got to talk to Justinia about the temple. I still think the best route is still build a temple as a guildhall, and show some support for the multi-faith temple that is planned. I told Justinia about my idea, but she still seems to think that just our temple would be best. I just don't want to have people think that we feel we are turning our noses up at them. We all will have to get together at once and talk it out. 

I was starting to feel very relaxed. I'm out of my armor, with Braeth and friends, having a good time... Of course it would have to get ruined. A short while after Jade and Reginald left us, this man approached us looking for Jade. I'm pretty sure I've done goblin-hunting with this man before, his name is Jubei. It shocked me to hear that he was looking for Jade to kill her. It was a greater shock to hear Justinia say she sensed much evil in Jubei. Braeth and the others had a huge debate with this man, Braeth indicating that he should not make open threats in town. Soon Braeth ordered all but a few of us away from the matter. 

As far as I heard, Jubei is hired by the Red Wizards to kill Jade for a murder she commited. I can't say for sure if she did or didn't, but the way a few people reacted it seems she did, but not for evil reasons. Anyways this ended up causing a huge fiasco which ended with Jubei dueling Jade's defender... the defender lost his life. While I sat away from the ordeal, Jade came up to me asking where everybody was, and I told her to be careful because a man wanted her dead. She freaked out and ran to see what was happening. 

After THAT mess, another popped up which I'm not entirely sure of. I think somebody got attacked, but I didn't bother to get details. I was just so disgusted with the rest of the evening that I headed back to the Inn.

* * *

Entry 7 - 

When I headed toward the well today, I had gotten a message from Braeth that he was out deep in the woods hunting goblins. I sat and talked with Cera, and some others that she was with. One man, who's name eludes me, mentioned that he had amnesia, and this is something that regularly occurs to him. I suggested that he try keep a diary, but he said he was to poor to by one. Another man named Coin offered him some coin (hee hee, what a silly sentence), as did I. But the amnesiac refused, because he feels he should only accept money that he has earned. I accepted the refusal, but Coin was angered by it at first. He seems quick to anger. 

Soon enough, Braeth had returned from his adventure. He boasted how his party took on some umber hulks. I've only heard a few things about the beasts, but from what I know, they certainly aren't creatures to be taken lightly. Martin also made an appearance, wanting to tell me a story when I had the chance. Thus we all sat down and had a nice little chat about various things. 

The drow showed up again, and I finally caught his name. Nail. I know it's a shortened version, but it'll do. Braeth seemed to be accepting of having the drow in town, because many friends he knows and respects have vouched for Nail. Martin also stated he knows of Nail. Others weren't so accepting, which is to be expected. While I accept Nail walking among us, I shall be keeping an eye on him. My blessing I say to people, "May Tyr watch over you," has a double meaning and when I say it to the drow it will carry both meanings. 

Coin again got angered at some comments another passerby made about the drow. Personally, I don't blame the passerby for not willing to trust the drow at all. If it weren't for some certain people I have a lot of respect for, I wouldn't trust him at all either. I worry that Coin's anger shall get him in trouble, though. 

Martin, Braeth, and I headed over to the waterfall to have a private chat, since Martin had a story he wanted to tell me. Just before he began, an announcement was made that Reginald was going to perform a tale. Braeth decided to go hear it, but I wanted to hear what Martin had to tell me instead. I know that Reginald is a great storyteller, having heard a couple myself, but some instinct told me to stay with Martin. I just didn't think that what he had to tell me was so important! 

He was with Charbonneau the previous night (yes, they are friends), when Charbonneau suddenly started to cry out that I was in trouble. He and Martin headed north to the mines, where Charbonneau said I was beset with bandits. They made their way through the mines and found no sign of me. Other townsfolk in the mines also said they didn't see me. Of course they didn't see me, for I definitely wasn't there. As they were leaving, Charbonneau suddenly collapsed into a fit. He recovered, but Martin said he had a different look in his eyes. He brushed Martin off and told him to leave him alone, and then headed for the crypts. Martin tagged along, worried for his friend, but again Charbonneau demanded to be left alone. Instead, Martin used a trick he learned from one of his animal companions and changed himself into a badger. The two made their way through the crypts until they reached a spot where Char suddenly threw down his sword and shield and started to rant and rave about being fallen from Tyr and an imminent attack of undead. 

This story worried me greatly, as I'm sure it worried Martin when it happened. I told Martin of how we met and a few things that Charbonneau told me of himself. I figured if we all the information we both have on our friend, then we could figure out what is going on with him. My theory is that Char was having another of his attacks, and this one looks to be worse than the one I revived him from. Because he accepted me as his student and the connection he felt when we first met, the attack started with him deluding that I was in danger. Then the full force of the attack hit, causing fits. When he recovered from the seizure, he began to think he was his mentor. 

I must see Charbonneau as soon as possible. I fear he needs me more than I would ever need him.

* * *

Entry 8 - 

I met up with Braeth again, who was hanging out by the well with Reginald, Jade, Wilhelm, and Maddoxxx. Aspen stopped by; she's enjoying married life very much. Reginald professed some jealousy at the rest of us, for he still has no companion to spend time with. There is Braeth and I, Erelad and Aspen, Wilhelm and Jade, and even Maddoxxx is courting Justinia. Braeth and Wilhelm picked on Reginald about some person that outwitted the bard. 

Suddenly there was a bit of a commotion. Sherk had fallen while battling a sorceror in the crypts, most likely a vampiric sorceror. Most of the friends rallied to go and retrieve his body so that he may be raised. I stayed an elven mage advised that only strong people should go. This was the same mage I met in the Fugue, the one that changed into a spider when I first met. He almost never speaks, preferring silence, so I knew he was dead serious. I know I'm not a weakling, but I could tell that Maddoxxx and Braeth both wouldn't want me to take the chance, so I instead waited for them back at the Inn. 

Not that they needed me anyways, for they were successful in getting the body and raising him. I left the inn and found Charbonneau at the well. Praise Tyr that he is alright! I started yelling at him about how Martin told me of Char's delusion about myself in danger and subsequent fit. I know I was probably being a little to vocal about something that embarrassed him, but I couldn't help it. I'm much like my father in that I worry too much about people I care about. 

Charbonneau pretended he didn't hear me correctly and kept trying to change the subject. After a couple of tries, I started to get the message, and instead offered to go to the Inn to talk in private. However, he declined and asked if I'd like to go with him, because he wanted to show me a lesson. He also asked if Braeth was around, and if he would want to watch. I accepted his offer and we went to get Braeth, whom I last saw at the Inn. 

Just as I entered, Braeth sped past me! We followed, and found a commotion at the well over a strange man with horns. People were wary, thinking he had demon blood in his veins, although the man said he was human. Braeth, of course, got involved since he's with the militia, and then Charbonneau decided to do a Test of Conscience on the man. Many people were about, trying to see what was going on. The noise bothered me, so I yelled out to Braeth and Char that I was going down to the waterfall. 

Shortly after I sat down, the other two showed up with Martin in tow. Unfortunately, my head didn't feel well, the noise of all those people still rang in my ears. When my mind started to clear up, I noticed Vashere had also joined us, and there was talk about scouting out a location on Nars Pass. The Legion is looking for a place to build a fort, and were thinking of about the same area that Char was suggesting for our temple. So Vashere was offering that we both work together and build the fort and temple together. I think the idea has a lot of merit, as does Char. Yes, the Legion is a guild of mercenaries, but they only take on jobs that would be for the greater good. Considering Braeth is a Knight in the Legion, I would think that our ideals of justice is very much compatable with their ideals. We'll have to see what the rest of our group thinks. 

So the five of us traveled halfway up Nars Pass, to where Vashere was considering. I think that the locale is and ideal spot to provide shelter and defense, as it is at the crossroads between the two nearest towns to Norwick. 

All the more reason for me to get all of us together to work things out. We also need to find others for our cause, so that we can register ourselves as an organization and gain some benefits thereof. 

Am I ready for all this responsibility I've taken on myself?

* * *

Entry 9 - 

As I made my way to the well to see if any friends were about, I heard many murmurings of a half-demon in town. This place is certainly seeing a lot of strangeness lately... 

I did learn some good news though! The witch, Vinessa, has finally been caught, executed, and her body burned. Praise Tyr! However, Reginald mentioned the remains of the body were taken. Not a pleasant thought. It could be a sign that we have not seen the last of that evil soul. 

As I was talking to Braeth, I saw Charbonneau limp by, covered in many serious wounds. As I was about to perform a healing spell, about five others blasted him with healing magics. Can't they at least let the worrisome student help her mentor? Char headed to the Inn for some food, and invited Pip, Martin, myself, and Braeth to join him. It was odd to see Martin in the Inn. He's a true Druid, preferring outdoors, so I take it as a huge sign of friendship for him to come indoors to spend time with us. 

After Pip and Martin had left, I decided to again ask Charbonneau about his recent attack. I could tell he would rather I not make a huge fuss over it, but I just can't help myself. I'm like my father. If I see somebody I care for in trouble, I fall to pieces. 

As we were discussing Charbonneau's condition, my thoughts wandered. I again thought about things that have happened to me, and how I could see that people will come to be depending on me for something very important. Tyr certainly couldn't have sent me back to do something mundane! I've got a destiny before me. But in the corner of my mind, lies a fear. Am I ready? I need to be strong, to stand up for others sake, to set great things in motion. Can I do it? Can I really be ready to bear the weight that will come down on my shoulders? 

There's another side of this fear that sits in me. I voiced it back at the end of the first entry of this new diary. So much has changed for me in a short time, and more changes are to come. I see the "little girl" I was slipping away. I fear losing her, because it feels like I'm losing myself. Yet I know I have to change into a stronger person, and fear that if I don't change, I'll be too weak to do what is needed. 

I really must have looked bothered by these thoughts that plagued me, as both Braeth and Charbonneau were asking if I was alright. I bared a deep part of my soul to them. Words came spilling out of my mouth, telling of the fears that gripped my heart. 

They gave me many words of encouragement that night, and I feel much better from it. They've shown me that I am strong, and I can face the changes that come. For I am not alone. My faith in Tyr and the love of my friends will always be with me to lift me up when things seem down. 

Aye, the fears are still there, and they always will be. But I shall not let them overcome me. 

After seeing that I was in a better mood, Charbonneau bid his farewells and headed to bed. Braeth again offered to take me to see a place within the woods, and I accepted. It was a beautiful place, even if goblins often came to bother us. Seeing Braeth in front of the campfire, telling of how invigorating it was to be back in nature, reminded me of Tyger. 

Good ol' Tyger. He's an elven ranger that Papa had travelled with many times in his adventuring days. I could never pronounce his full name correctly, much less spell it. Tyger periodically would invite me to his camp and share stories with me. Some were about my Papa, others about his home, or stories of nature. I think Tyger treated me as a god-daughter of sorts, for he had a lot of respect for Papa. 

I could feel Mielikki in the small clearing when Braeth offered his prayers to her. It was nice being there, very peaceful, except for those pesky goblins. Braeth setup a lean to, making sure that it was well camoflagued, and we both slept the night there, his arms holding me tight. 

Such comfortable sleep is hard to find in even the most expensive of inns. 


	3. Entries 10 to 15

Entry 10 - 

Usually I'm able to find any of my many friends when I'm stop at the well in the middle of town, but today it seemed that everybody was out doing something different. Even Braeth wasn't about. I sat by myself, missing having friends about yet enjoying the peacefulness. 

Patience was rewarded, as soon Gidush stopped by, and then Aspen and Erelad. While I was talking to the newlyweds, a man interrupted because he was looking for Braeth and overheard me mention him. He wanted to report a theft. I told him Braeth was out of town, but should be back later and that I would pass the message along. The man thanked me very much. Very, VERY much. Aspen, Erelad, and I almost couldn't contain ourselves as the I was being so obviously courted by the man. After I politely dealt with him and he left, we all started to break out in hysterical laughter. 

I do feel bad for him though. It's not like he knew that I have Braeth. 

Grivel also stopped by. Unfortunately, he was not in a happy mood. He was traveling with a druid that was new to the area, and she had been killed while traveling in the woods. He asked if I'd like to join him and teach some of the bandits a lesson, and I accepted. However, when we entered Nars Pass, the air felt odd. Both of us tried casting a spell and found that nothing happened. Since we didn't want to chance not having our healing magics available, we headed back and figured we would go after some goblins instead. 

When we got back into Norwick, Braeth had returned to the town as well and was talking with Jore about militia business. Since I needed to tell Braeth about the man looking for him, I waited patiently. Braeth was asking Jore what sentence to give to the half-demon that was mentioned about before. It seems he threatened some people. I went to the jail with Braeth and some others to watch him tell the half-demon of his sentence. I'll admit I was curious to see this creature. He certainly has a nasty attitude. He kept back talking and spat out a few more threats, and thus got his sentence extended greatly. 

I headed back with Braeth to the well to see our friends while Grivel headed with Sherk and Vrugar to go kill some goblins. I feel bad for Reginald, he was the odd man out in our circle, as each of us has a love in our lives. Braeth and me, Wilhelm and Jade, Justinia and Maddoxxx (although he wasn't there). 

One of the conversations was about vampires, and Pip related a story about a vampire who actually regretted her existance. It was a tale with some romance in it that I'm sure my mother will love. Imagine, a vampiress falling in love so much that she steps out into broad daylight when she finds her love dead.

* * *

Entry 11 - 

As soon as I left the in today, I heard shouting about a troll running about in the town. It surprised me because I had heard that trolls really don't live in this area. I sat at the well with Jade, Wilhelm, Reg, and Hugh, and saw Karion and Sherk occasionally pass by in their search for the troll. Seems he's good at hiding. I had just mentioned that I never had seen a troll before, when out of the blue, a troll came running by, followed by some townsfolk. They never caught the troll, from what I heard, and many suspect that it was a mage in disguise. 

That was only the beginning of the strangeness that was to be set before me. 

Shortly after the wild troll chase, a man approached the group of us and started to proclaim that he was sent from a demon that the town has angered and gave a warning for Jore and the town. He then proceeded to give this rhymed warning in verse. Badly written, I might add. Always one to be the joker, Reg began to tear about the awful verses and tried to rewrite them to make it sound better, which pissed off the messenger who then left. Perhaps if the whole thing wasn't so grim, I would have enjoyed the jest. As it was, the message bothered both myself and Jade, and Reg's joking around got irritating, especially to Jade. 

Soon after the messenger, a naked woman came into town claiming that she had been raped by the demon, also telling us that there was a little girl that was caught by the demon as well. My little instincts were giving of all sorts of alarms though, because the woman had also claimed to know about demons. Her attitude seemed to shift from fear to fascination when talking about them. So, I had Bernard, a paladin of Tyr that I just met, use his ability to sense evil hearts. Sure enough, he senses evil within the woman. I told him to warn those who were talking to the woman and planning to go after the demon. 

The rest of my companions didn't need the paladin's warning, as they all decided the woman was a crackpot to begin with, because of her talk about knowing demons. Instead, they decided to investigate rumors of the goblins gathering at a stronghold in Rawlingswood. They invited me to come also, I think they didn't want me to get involved with the demon-woman. I knew it'd be a dangerous adventure, but these were people I knew well and knew they were skilled enough to make sure I'd be safe, so I went. Besides, those goblins always show that they need to have justice served on them. 

It was a successful journey; the goblins met a swift death. After we finished cleaning the stronghold out, Braeth and his fellow members of Legion had showed up. Seeing the potential for a very good group if joined together, Vashere asked if anybody wanted to travel to the Warrens. Braeth and I decided to skip the adventure. Me because I know it's too dangerous even with a highly accomplished group of friends; Braeth because he was tired. Instead, Braeth and I headed back to his favorite spot in the woods and we had another peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

Entry 12 - 

Strange things happened today. 

I was at the well to see friends. Wilhelm and Reginald told me of how the trip to the Warrens did not go well and both had spent some time dead. Thank goodness they were able to be raised. Suddenly the earth began to shake! It was a most unpleasant feeling. This was followed by a bolt of lightning striking the well. Then the water level of the well dropped. 

Many people began to investigate the well, and a few of us kept an eye on the gates in case this was a ruse. Some could feel evil deep in the ground. Lightning kept occasionally falling from the sky, causing some panic. Between watching the north gate and watching the crowd, I kept praying to Tyr, for I truely feared evil was afoot. 

People stopped bothering the well, since that appeared to cause more strikes. Tthe clouds let loose one final series of lightning strikes, and things seemed to quiet. A man stumbled into the square, clutching terrible wounds. Martin and I rushed to him to tend to them, which the man says were caused by goblins. Since Martin seemed to have the matter covered, I was about to go back to Braeth, but the earth started to shake again. This time it was more violent. I lost my balance and fell, twisting my ankle in the process. My cry of pain instantly brought the attention of Braeth, of course, who got Martin to wrap some healing herbs around ankle to sooth the sprain. 

I sat for a little while, to let the herbs do their job. Braeth got distracted by something, probably militia business, and soon left. Seeing as I was without my friends and with a hurt ankle, I decided to head back to the inn to get some rest. 

By Tyr, that ankle still aches.

* * *

Entry 13 - 

The half-demon never learned his lesson. He was executed today because he returned to town when he was clearly told he was exiled from here. Good bye to bad rubbish. Too bad he couldn't follow his human side more than his demonic. After the execution, a woman was mourning his death. She claimed he was his husband. Through her weeping, she mentioned how her husband wasn't the same after he got hold of some kind of crystal. 

Afterward, I hung out and talked with some my friends. But there was a bit of a somber mood in the air. Braeth and I didn't think that we saw the last of this half-demon. It's times like that night when I'm glad to know Cera. She's a really great person that has such a carefree, innocent attitude. And we can't forget Mojo, her special friend. I want to meet him someday. I really hope that Cera never looses that spark of hers. 

Sorry I don't have much else to right today, but nothing else of interest happened.

* * *

Entry 14 - 

Hugh suffered a fatal wound battling bugbears today, but his friends were able to have him Raised by the Friar. Hearing about people dying saddens me, especially when it's a friend. My father would say it's because I have my mother's caring heart. My mother would say it's because I have my father's dislike for injustice. Either way, I just hate to see death and suffering. 

I also saw Coin today, but he wasn't looking very well. He told me how he was trapped in the crypt and something down there tried to steal his soul. The thought of losing one's soul frightens me like no other thought. The crypt has been sealed, but I have the feeling that we'll see more of it later. I think that what ever is going on in the crypt is related to those earthquakes and lightning from many days ago. 

All these fearful events only make myself more adamant in my mission to get a temple to Tyr built. I should be meeting with my fellow followers soon to discuss our plans. This town needs a place of worship, now more than ever. While I was hunting bandits on the Nars Pass with Grivel, I ran into Seven again, who is a paladin. She let me know that she follows Torm, who is known to be Tyr's right hand, thus she considers me a sister of faith. Glad to find another friend, and I'll certainly consider her a sister of faith. I let her know about our plans for the temple. She likes the idea and is willing to help. 

For a time I also traveled with Imphras, whom I met through Cera. He's a follower of Tempus, and a good warrior in combat from what I've seen. While walking through the wilderness, he noticed a crystal sticking out of the ground. He asked me about it and wondered if it was one of the great crystals that gnomes used to use for powering great devices. I've seen the crystal before, but never paid any attention to it, and didn't know anything about the lost civilization, but suggested he ask people in town. He did track down one mage, who inspected the crystal and didn't think it had any magic, else somebody would have taken it already. 

Just another mystery to add to this place.

* * *

Entry 15 - 

Braeth, Reg, Hugh, Jade and Wilhelm asked me if I'd like to join them as they inspect a stronghold in Rawlinswood where goblins frequently gather their strength. It seems that earlier they were there and stopped some kind of ritual that was creating strange hulking beasts that could have caused many deaths if let loose on the town. They were wanting to make sure that the goblins weren't going to do it again. 

While we had started our battling of the goblin forces in the stronghold, Rashid had shown up. Rashid used to be in charge of the militia, and thus knows Braeth pretty well, and I'm sure he knows the rest just as well. Since he's quite the accomplished cleric, we were happy to accept his help as we explored the stronghold. 

This stronghold is not a place for the weak. In fact, I would not have made the venture if it weren't that the others are skilled adventurers and can keep an eye on me. There are many goblins, of course, but also spike traps and bugs. Giant bugs. Fire spitting, and stink spitting bugs. I think I also saw a spider or two, which I know I would have paniced if it actually approached me. I can't stand spiders even if they are teeny. I also saw a couple of those large 'Hulks.' Ugly beasts. 

At one point I had gotten trapped in a room with a goblin that was an elite fighter. The damned door had just swung close on my face, and the goblin stepped out of the shadows. I knew I was outmatched for melee, and shouted for help as I attempted to protect myself. Alas, I was quickly wounded before I could finish casting a healing spell on myself. Luckily, the others did hear me, and Braeth was quick on reviving myself from the brink of death. It was certainly too close for comfort. 

We never did find any signs of the goblins attempting their rituals again. As we were searching the place, I kept observing Jade shiver as if she were sick. I was not the only one that noticed this, and when we were outside the others asked if she were okay. She said she was sick, and Wilhelm was understandably frustrated that he could not heal the sickness somehow. He changed into a wolf and ran off, I assumed to vent out that frustration on a few goblins. The rest of us followed shortly, to go back to town. However, when we stopped to get Wilhelm, he seemed to be not himself. He growled at us threateningly, and even attacked us when we approached him. We finally got him calmed down, and he turned back from his animal form and we headed back to town. 

Wilhelm had somehow lost control of himself while he was as wolf. Another druid stopped and they briefly discussed there was a curse on the woods and he should refrain from assuming his animal forms, for the exact reason that he may lose control of himself. 

Meanwhile, we also asked Jade to explain her sickness. She told of how she had been getting nightmares recently, about a strange man who approaches her to kill her. She's even more disturbed that the dreams are somewhat taking form in reality, as we have this Jubei that wants to kill her for her "crimes" back when she lived in Thay. Rashid offered a charm for her to use when she sleeps to perhaps keep her mind free from intrusion, as he felt that the dreams were being sent to her to frighten her by Jubei's employers. 

Just more things to worry about with my friends... 


	4. Entries 16 to 19

Entry 16 - 

Jubei has shown his face in the town again. I had just stopped at the well, and I see Jubei trying to get Kanen's attention. Seven came up to me and whispered for me to be careful, and I nodded back, whispering that I noticed Jubei. I listened attentively to Jubei and Kanen's conversation. Jubei, of course, still wants to kill Jade, and I think he was trying to find her through Kanen, since he had heard Kanen knows her. Kanen, however, held no trust for Jubei, since he knew Jubei had killed Steele, who was a fellow paladin and Jade's mentor. 

Then, with uncanny timing, Braeth walked into the square. I reflexively clutched the amulet he gave me and silently prayed he wouldn't get hurt. Braeth engaged Jubei in conversation, in which he told Jubei under no uncertain terms that he should harm Jade. Jubei kept falling back on his words that Jade is a murderess and justice must be served. Thankfully, Jubei did not draw any weapons and walked out of town. 

I'm a bit torn up inside over this. On one hand, Jade is my friend and I hold a fair amount of respect for her. In all the time I've known her, she's been a caring and delightful person to know. But I am a follower of Tyr. Jubei's cries for justice do tug at me. If Jade had indeed murdered a man, then she very well should be punished for her crime. Unfortunately, I have not the full details of either side of this story. Until I do, I cannot make a judgement, for a judgement without knowing the full Truth of the situation will not lead to Justice. 

After Jubei was run out of town, some people inquired Braeth why he did not kill the man. One, a paladin, felt that since Jubei threatened the live of another, he should be dealt with. Braeth responded to him that by the laws of the town, he could not kill Jubei yet. The paladin did not like the answer, but accepted it. Another, an elven woman, thought Jubei should have been dealt with because thier could be a stain of honor on Braeth for letting him go. Braeth said that things do not always need to be settled with weapons, and that he feels no loss of honor from one who does not have any. The elven lass was impressed with Braeth's thick skin and they then proceeded to have a chat as friends. 

While was chatting away, Reginald stopped by. I told him of the interesting incident that happened. He's yet to see this Jubei, and I kinda wonder what he'd think of the assassin. Braeth introduced his new friend to us, her name is Jarzs. Very well spoken elven woman. Jade also stopped by, and we let her know about Jubei. 

The conversation we all had touched on various things, though I don't really recall all of it. Too many voices going on as there was a large group gathered besides our own. All the conversations drowning out each other made it hard to follow. It didn't help that I had many thoughts running through my head from the incident with Jubei. Jarz noticed my silence and began to talk to me. She sympathized with me about the noise level. It was fun to see Jarz do a little bit of verbal sparring with Reginald, all in good jest. She actually came up with a nickname for him that I think is PERFECT. "Sir Mustache." It has such a wonderful ring to it. I hope to see her again, for I would like to hear some stories of her homeland, and I'm sure Braeth would also.

* * *

Entry 17 - 

So much for my plans today. My fellow friends of Tyr and I were going to get together to start forming plans for the temple we wish to build. Unfortunately, Justinia was the only one I saw, and she got dragged into quite an unpleasant ordeal before she could even sit and chat with me. 

When I first came to the well to wait for my friends, there was a large group of people gathered. Most were there just to see what was going on, of course. At the center of the group, I noticed Erelad engaged in an loud, argumentative discussion with a small woman (halfling perhaps?) named Doli. Erelad had accused Doli of being a demon, saying that he had her journal which had the proof. Doli immediately became enraged and demanded her journal back, even going so far as to punch him in the face a few times. Erelad, much to his credit, did not retaliate and instead walked away. A couple of the militia, Justinia being one of them, still involved themselves in an argument with Doli. A few of the onlookers tried, successfully I might add, to make matters worse by taking Doli's side. Her eyes glowed red when she became angry! How in Tyr's name could a person not think she's a demon? 

A fight eventually broke out, as the militia tried to arrest Doli. Unfortunately, I was knocked around in and fell, thus I didn't clearly make out the fight. When I got up, I saw that it was over, and Jore had taken charge. He was talking of having the militia arrested for attacking Doli! My mind reeled from this turn of events. Verix, the mage that inspected the crystal for Imphras, stood by Doli giving her council and also twisting everything the militia said and did toward her favor. Luckily there were a few enlightened souls who stood up for the militia, and Jore instead decided to take everybody to the mayor for an immediate trial. Only those that were directly involved in the affair were allowed entrance, which is probably a good thing, as a crowd would likely have made the situation worse. 

In the mean time, I sat by the well, quite upset at having my evening ruined. A healer named Fishel overheard me as I aloud wondered if I should stay and hope my friends would show or head back to the inn. He asked, "Would you rather have a good story, or a good night's sleep?" I replied that I always loved stories, because of my mother being a bard. He sat down and asked me to tell him of my mother. I told him a little bit of Mama, and then the conversation switched to Papa. I found myself telling the story of how my father, Jared Willendt, became a paladin of Tyr. I attracted a small crowd while I told the story. There was Fishel, Imphras, Cera, Braeth, an elf named Fade, and a couple of others who's names I didn't catch. They all enjoyed the story. I must say I had fun telling it. Now I know why my mom enjoys it so much. It turned an otherwise awful evening in around.

* * *

Entry 18 - 

Again, the meeting to plan our temple was not to be. None of my fellow followers of Tyr were able to arrive. However, I was able to keep the day from being a waste. I met Seven, Fade, and a few others at the well. While we were talking, a person arrived, and asked if we could escort her and her friends to the mines. Kanen, Fade, Lolita, Seven, and I decided to help her. We had a nice little adventure fighting some bandits. I thought it went well, although Kanen and the others agreed that we came close to disaster when we were facing the Baron. 

When we came back I was pleased to see Karion. I haven't seen the elven ranger for quite a while. He explained that he had made a trip to Shadowdale. The trip went very well. While I was talking to Karion, I noticed Braeth approach the square. He was stopped by a little girl who was quite impressed with him. She was quite cute, and I must say he treated her very well. 

Afterward, Braeth came to talk to us. He mentioned how he heard a rumor that some bandits were gathering for a meeting to the north, and asked if anybody would like to join him. A large group of us decided to go, but we only went part ways up the Nars Pass before Braeth realized that some members of the group weren't disiplined enough for this mission. They were just thinking of charging right in, when we'd need to infiltrate, as we'd be passing by Atol and he is not a person to be trifled with. 

So just Braeth, myself, Kanen, and a mage named.... named... Darnit! I can't remember it. I'll probably remember it later. Anyways, we made our way north to investigate these rumors. We faced quite a few bandits on the way, finding a note about the meeting on one such bandit. We kept going north on Nars Pass, and soon came close to where Atol resides. From what I've heard, he's in charge of the bandits, and very skilled and dangerous to fight. The meeting seemed like it was further north, so instead of facing Atol, the mage made us invisable and we slipped past him without incident. We finally found the location of the meeting and faced a large number of bandits, but through the skills and organization of our group, we swiftly defeated and broke up the meeting. 

Mission accomplished, we headed back to town. Unfortunately, as I was heading to bed, I noticed that the outfit that Braeth had bought many weeks ago is missing. It must have fell out of my pack. I'll admit it was a tad more racy than what I usually wear, and perhaps not the best color for me, but it was a nice outfit. Oh well, perhaps I'll be able to get another like it at the tailor.

* * *

_The following entry has various ink smudges from what apparently would be water drops, as if Kara was crying as she wrote it._

Entry 19 - 

My mind reels from all that has happened tonight. Where to start? My **(smudge)**le world seems to have been turned upside d**(smudge)**. Braeth, where are you? Though I still have **(smudge)** amulet, it brings little comfort... it's you I need. 

Sorry, I just broke down crying again. I'm so lonely out here in the woods, yet I **(smudge)**'t dare move from my hiding place. The town... strange lights... Justinia! Too pain**(smudge)** to remember it all. Why, Justinia, w**(smudge)**? 

Must take my mind off it. Write about some**(smudge)**g else. Cera is having a baby. The father is Coin. The baby is not due for many months. The couple seem very happy, and Mojo too. 

I saw Charbonneau again… and for the last time. He told me he was going to take a journey and may not return, instructing me to see that his mentor's relics find a place in the temple when finished. A while later, a friend, Toric I think his name was, came and gave me news that Charbonneau had fallen to the undead of the crypt. At the same time, I felt that his soul has gone to Tyr, forever leaving the mortal world behind. This is the first person close to me that has passed on, and it hit me hard. I wish Braeth was there, I needed him to hold me, but at least I had friends like Kanen, Fishel, and Toric to comfort me and offer sound words of advice. I will not cry for Charbonneau any more, as no tears are needed. He has gone to Tyr's side, and I know he's watching down on me. The temple shall be to honor his memory. 

I went to see Justinia to tell her of Charbonneau's death. And... that's... That's when things went crazy... 

As we talked, I noticed strange lights form around the well. We investigated, and mo(smudge) appeared. 

T**(smudge)** the earth shook. Many times did **(smudge)** shake. And magics acted funny. A prayer of healing **(smudge)**t unanswered by Tyr. We all were frightened. Vego, Ruri, and I headed to Spellweaver Keep, as I recalled that Fishel **(smudge)** asked by Eledaar to join him there just after Fishel comforted me. 

Fishel, Kanen, Eledaar, and Verix were there. All engaged in working magics on a ring. **(smudge)**thing about a soul. Vego, Ruri, and I decided to leave them at their work. But it was obvious that w**(smudge)** they were doing was connected to the strange events. We headed back to the well. 

Back to Hell. Justinia w**(smudge)**... By Tyr, I can't **(smudge)**n write it... So painful **(smudge)** think of it... Justinia became p**(smudge)**sed by a... Tyr, why her? W**(smudge)**? She tried to bring others and myself to the lights. I t**(smudge)** talking to her, reason with her... An explosion of magic... so much pain... **(smudge)**n darknes... I see **(smudge)** Fugue plane... Then suddenly star**(smudge)** up at Amisee... I realize I was dead, and she revived me. I still have my bel**(smudge)**ings this time. Glad I didn't lose **(smudge**) rings and amulet. Realize that I'm just past the North Gate, I head back, but hear shouting of **(smudge)**le seeing Vinessa. THAT WITCH! Is she the cause? Can't go back **(smudge)** town... It's madness to return... Madness! 

Hiding **(smudge)** woods now... Must hide... 

Braeth... I n**(smudge)**d you... 

Braeth...

* * *

_There appears to be some strange marks on this page, nothing resembling letters, but a few of them almost look like they could be. A large blotch of ink covers the bottom of the page._

* * *

__

A flame haired woman hides deep in a thick gathering of bushes and trees under a starlit night. Off in the distance, the snap of a twig is heard. Though the sound is far off and faint, the fear within her grips tighter. She freezes all movement, not even daring to breath. 

After a minute without hearing more noise, she relaxes enough to finish eating the berries she has picked. She silently and quickly places one after another in her mouth, glancing around nervously as she chews. Finished with her meager dinner, the woman reluctantly lays down, grimacing as her armor pokes at a wound received earlier in the day. She curls up into a shivering ball, though it's not cold that makes her shiver. Her hands tightly clasping an amulet she wears around her neck. She fights to stay awake, even though she knows it's impossible. Eventually, her exhaustion wins, and her eyes slowly close. And her mind begins to dream.

* * *

She's walking down a path in Norwick. She sees the well up ahead, a usual meeting spot for her friends. Smiling as she looks forward to seeing them, she makes way to one of the benches. She hums a little tune as she sits down, looking forward to the bright, sunny day. 

And friends do come. Justinia first, then others like Karion, Reginald, Jade, Kanen, Fishel, and many more besides. No Braeth though, he must be busy patroling the woods. She starts to talk with all of them and happy voices fill the air. She suddenly realizes the sky has grown dark, surprised that she has already talked the whole day away. 

Mysteriously, a light starts to shine at the well. First purple, then green, blue, and yellow. The lights look pretty, but deep down she is fearful. She turns to Justinia, who to be just as surprised at the strange lights. Justinia begins to inspect them, as do some of the others. The earth starts to shake, knocking all to the ground. 

Somebody helps her up, as she hears Justinia's voice call out her name. Looking up at her paladin friend, she is suddenly horror stricken by what she sees. Instead of the Justinia she knows, a dark haired temptress stands in her place. Deep in her heart, she feels that a demon has overtaken Justinia. She backs away in fear, while the demoness tries to tempt her to step into the light. She backs into another person, and instead of seeing another friend's face, she instead sees another friend twisted by a demon. 

Everywhere she turns, she's surrounded by demons posing as her friends, and in front of it them is the witch, Vinessa. She tries to run again, but the earth begins to shake. She falls down as the demons leap at her, and the whole world seems to spin out from underneath her.

* * *

She bolts upright, panting rapidly while pure terror mars her face. It takes many minutes for her to stop shaking in fear, and a few more after that to summon the courage to go and gather some food for her hungry stomach. 

She reaches the berry bush she found days ago. As she gathers some food, she notices that the bush doesn't have much left. She begins to worry, as this berry bush was the only one she has seen that she knows is non-poisonous. She curses herself for not paying better attention to her father's elven friend when he tried to teach her some wilderness survival tips a few years ago. "Where to get more food?" she asks herself. Unless she can find more, she'll have to go back to the town. She collapses to the wilderness floor at the thought, gripping her amulet tightly as flashes of the nightmare replay themselves in her mind. "No, can't go to town.... not safe...." 

She sits down and rummages through her pack, hoping that there is still some food in it. Relief hits her as she sees a ration, but she decided to save it for later. Her hand brushes on her diary, left neglected in the past few days. Longing for a sense of her old life, she pulls out the diary, pen, and ink. She starts to write, but can't form any letters. Her mind freezes everytime as a flash of the nightmare hits her. She drops the diary and pen, spilling ink onto the page. With shaking hands, she reaches to pick them up. 

A distant cry of death pierces through the woods, triggering her instincts of fear. She freezes, looks around, and then runs, making her way back to her hiding hole in the dense bushes. Her diary lies on the ground, forgotten in the terror.

* * *

A young, elven ranger walks through the along Nars Pass, hunting down the bandits that plague it. He comes upon a berry bush. On the ground lies an open book with ink spilled on it's page, a familiar looking quill, and a spilled vial of ink. He picks up the book and flips back a few pages, and his eyes widen in recognition. 

This is his beloved Kara's diary. 


	5. Entries 20 to 25

_The penmanship of this entry is rough, giving the impression that the author is trying to reacquaint herself with the act of writing._

Entry 20 - 

It feels strange to be writing again. It's good, but it feels like years ago when I wrote my last entry. In actuality, only 6 weeks have past since the fateful day that fueled the nightmares that haunted me. They haunt me still, but now I have the strength to fight them. 

In the days that followed the madness at the well, I hid in the woods, fearing for my life. The events of that day terrified me, and the terror seemed even greater after I was raised. The images I witnessed that day sank into my very soul, chilling it. During the day, I had little to eat, surviving on the food rations I carried and berries and fruit I was able to find. Every night, the images replayed themselves in my dreams, tearing at my mind. Progressively, the nightmares got worse, as my fears and deluded mind fueled them with more horrifying images. 

The nightmares... It hurts so much to think about them, the fear is so paralyzing. I must write about them though. It will do me no good to react to the fear by running from it. I've done that for far too long, at the expense of my sanity. 

It starts out with me visiting the well in town to see friends. Many friends appear to greet me. I think all show, but it seems I have too many friends to be sure. Braeth never appears though. We all talk, having a good time. As the day becomes night, I notice strange lights appearing around the well. Justinia and I investigate. Though I don't make the observation in the dream they are the same lights as... as before. Then the earth shakes. I fall down. As I get helped back up, I turn to Justinia and **_(a jagged line streaks across the page)_** Sorry, the image... it's so strong. I saw Justinia as as as... a demon. She tries to convince me to enter the light. I real back, turn to other friends for help, but **_(another jagged line)_** Demons everywhere. Another tremor, and I feel like I'm falling forever, with demons closing **_(jagged line which turns into a rip)_**

I'm okay. I needed to stop for a while. Even though I know it to be a dream, it still grips my mind with an icy grasp. Pure fear is all I can feel when I conjure them in my head. It is this paralyzing fear that led me to madness. My lack of good food must also have played some part. I started to see the demons while awake. Every noise I heard in the woods would seem like a roar of a demonic beast. Every person, friend or foe, that I happened to see was a demon. The daytime images contributed to the fear, which made the nightmares worse, which made the day worse, etc. 

A viscious cycle that nearly stripped all of my sanity away. I lived on instinct alone for those many weeks. Quite like an animal, really. A timid rabbit. My concerns only were for a place to hide, food to eat, and staying away from the demons. Demons which seemed to be everywhere. I even believed my god had forsaken me. Of that, I feel most ashamed, and I pay for it now. I know my god hasn't forsaken me, but I can't help but choke when invoking his name. 

I surely would have been completely lost if it wasn't for Braeth's amulet. He was the only one in my dreams that was untouched by the demons, for he wasn't there. I have great love for him, and he has for me. He gave me that amulet as a way for him to protect me even if he wasn't there. That amulet, and the love and thoughts that were connected to it, was my small life raft in the chaotic sea of paranoia that I was adrift in. 

If I only had the courage earlier to have sought help, I may not have descended so far into my madness. It's fortunate, then, that I did finally run out of food. Otherwise, I'd still be cowering in the woods. After I could find no more food, I realized that I would have to return to town to find some. Could you believe that I almost... I almost chose to die, rather return to a town in which I believed was full of demons. And even if I was able to find food and get out, I was still surrounded by demons. Better to die, than continue in my unending hell. Again, Braeth's amulet saved me, by giving me enough hope that he would one day find me. 

So I returned to town, injured by bandits (to me they were demons), scared out of all my wits, and hungry enough to eat ten horses. I was able to sneak in without much notice, and proceeded to search around the town for some food. Every person I saw, appeared as a demon. The well still had it's glowing lights in my mind. Some people approached me, wanting either help or greet me. I ran screaming, thinking a demon was going to get me. I hope people aren't too offended at me calling them demons. 

Then, a voice called out, piercing through all the fear. It was my name, being called by Braeth. He must have heard my screaming. His voice, so full of worry and concern, stopped me in my tracks. Never in my life have I felt so much relief. I threw myself at him, breaking down and crying hysterically. He comforted me and gave me some food. Friends surrounded to make sure I was okay, but to me, they still appeared to be demons, and I'm afraid I acted as such. Braeth decided to take me to his refuge in the woods, where he could take care of me while I relax and get better. 

He fed me, comforted me, and reminded me of who I was. He even used an elven ritual to join our minds so that he could take some of the burden of my fear from me. He also proposed to me. My disappearance shook him deeply, and made him realize how much he loves me. And I slept in his arms, and it was the first peaceful nights sleep I had in a long time. The nightmare did come for me that night, but Braeth was there in my dream to take me away from it. My Braeth, my rescuer, my Love. 

Unfortunately, I'm not fully recovered. Braeth opened my mind back to reality, letting me see people for what they truly are. But the images of demons overlaps. The fear and paranoia is still in me, despite Braeth's aid to banish it. As long as I try to concentrate on the true images, I can keep the fear away. It was harder to do so when I approached the well, though. In fact, all I could see when looking at the well is the lights. While I can ignore a demon image on, for example, Vashere, I can't ignore the lights around the well. The lights were very real on that night I died, so the image is stronger. 

I'm not completely cured of this affliction of the mind, but I've at least regained much of my former life. I only hope that I'm strong enough to keep the fear away for good.

* * *

_Penmanship has improved for the most part. The writing seems only to be rough when writing about something fearful._

Entry 21 - 

I've realized in these past few days how much I truly missed living as a normal person and seeing friendly faces. It's odd though, returning to having a normal life is like putting on an old shirt. The shirt just doesn't feel like it fits the same as remembered. 

Braeth and I left the inn today and we headed toward the well. He was suddenly attacked for no apparent reason by a person. He knocked the attacker out, but when the man awoke, he proceeded to attack Braeth again! Braeth was about to arrest the man, but he ran away. Braeth wondered why he did that. I offered that perhaps the man was crazed by fear like I was, but instead of fleeing, he chose to fight. 

I then turned to walk toward the well, as I saw Kanen and Seven there and wanted to speak with them. The lights... they still appear around the well. I just have to keep reminding myself that they aren't real now. Kanen and Seven were glad to see me, and Kanen even had a few of my belongings that I lost when I was killed... on that... night. Just some of my outfits and my healer's kit. It was comforting to see the two concerned about me. 

Kanen then asked Seven if she'd like to accompany him to the Nars Pass to fight off some bandits. Braeth asked if he and I could also join them. I think he was wanting me to get into battle to build up my courage again. I just wish he didn't brag about my healing being helpful. I'm still stumbling on the simplest of prayers and chants. Not wanting to disappoint Braeth, I agreed to go. A halfling swordswoman by the name of Drudd also joined us. She has a rough personality at first, but I think she's a good person at heart. Definitely very skilled with her sword. The only thing that worries me is that Kanen told me that she's spoken a few times to... to Vinessa. 

We traveled the Nars Pass, driving off the bandits very easily. I doubt I was much help though. Braeth's bow seemed to fell bandits before I even realized they were there. Kanen, Seven, and Drudd also seemed to bring bandits to their knees in only one or two blows. I flung as many rocks as I could at some bandits, which I suppose at least distracted a few. At one point I was being attacked by two bandits, and got hit pretty hard, but the others were ready to defend me as I fell back. I tried a couple of times to chant a healing spell, but again, I tripped up on a few words, much to my disappointment. 

Braeth had to leave, and the rest of us returned to town and sat by the well. I told Kanen of how I still see images of demons on top of the real people that I see. He jokingly replied that it was the first time he's ever been called a demon. "Time will heal your wounds," he says as he saw my sadness at the situation. But how long? After all, time was what allowed the wounds to dig deep. I appreciate his kindness though. 

People shouted of how Atol was on a ramage through the Nars Pass. He apparently traveled down and killed a person at the mine. Many people gathered at the North Gate to plan a party to drive the chief of the bandits back. I went there to see them off, but I wasn't going to go. Atol is too powerful a foe for me to handle, especially in my condition. Karion also arrived. He kind of startled me at first though. The helmet he wore made the demon image start to come to life, but as soon as I heard his voice and he removed the helm, the fear subsided. 

I talked with him for a few minutes, telling him of my unfortunate troubles. Then something Kanen said seemed to carry through the many conversations going on and rang out in my head. Suddenly, all I could see around me were demons, and fear was squeezing my heart. The paralyzing nightmare world washed over me for a few minutes, though it felt like an eternity. After reality returned to me, I found myself collapsed on the ground with Karion hovering over me. 

He was very worried about what happened, and I told him how something Kanen said had caused the attack. Karion wasn't sure what it could have been, and said how Kanen's been worried about a missing paladin. Something about what he said tugged at me, not just fear but also concern. I have many paladin friends. So I asked him to elaborate. All I can remember of what he next said are the words "sUCcubUs" and "Ju **_(jagged line running across the page)_**

* * *

Entry 22 - 

I'm sorry for the abrupt end of the last entry. My demon world clawed at me again. Just thinking about... Her... conjures unbelievable fear in me. I see her in my mind, as a demon... and then the phantom demons overtake reality...as the fear grips me... I can't shove the demon of Her from my mind like I can with everyone else. Hers is the one demon that was True. Can't help that I died while trying to reason with Her. 

It shames me how I turn into such a pathetic, crazed fool who's driven so blindly by fear. Braeth keeps saying it's not my fault, but it partially is. I let the fear overcome me and now I have to fight to drive it away. It tires me so. 

I was quite surprised when I saw Ruri today. She has no demon image. Braeth has long been the only person I see fully as a normal person without a phantom demon in my mind. This is because he was my one hope that held a shred of sanity when my mind was shattered. But now Ruri doesn't have one. I couldn't help but voice my wonder at seeing another face without a demon. I realized I was not making any sense to people who heard me, even Coin. And considering Coin has spent lots of time with Cera, I really must have sounded like a lunatic. 

So I explained to him how I had lost my sanity for a while, and talked about the events that lead to my death, though it was painful to recall them. They conjure the Fear and demons... But I stayed strong enough to ignore the Fear. I had a purpose in trying to recall what happened. I had a feeling that something that happened that night kept my mind from forming a demon image of Ruri. When I got to the part where I died, I immediately realized what it was. 

She died that night as well. I have a vague memory of seeing her on the Fugue plane with me. I'm so glad that I solved that mystery, but now I have two more questions. How can this new revelation be used to help end my torturous Fear? And who was that other person who died? I know there was another with me on the Fugue plane, but I can't recall the face. 

_The next paragraph's penmanship gets progressively shakier_

Many times today did the Fear overtake my mind. I must be driving Braeth crazy, but he just says some words of encouragement and helps give me strength to return to reality. Most of the times it was because J **_(ink blot)_** because She was mentioned in my presence. But I also **_(inkblot and jagged line)_** So hard to write it, but must. I m ust b e stro ng. 

To day I saw JuSTinIa. 

**_(large inkblot)_**

* * *

Entry 23 - 

I've been more relaxed lately. Only because nobody has mentioned Her around me. It felt good not to suddenly go into a fit, although I did almost get overwhelmed once. Just some people talking about the events that happened while I was present, but they understandably stopped the conversation as they saw it bothered me. 

Vashere requested to talk to Braeth, Erugar, myself, and another person who's name I don't recall. He wanted to tell us about some things concerning the well. He told of how there used to be an ancient and powerful civilization many, many years ago on the very spot that Narfell is located. These ancients had weapons of great power. There is an evil power under the well, possibly the same power that controls Vinessa. This power is seeking one of the ancient weapons. 

Oddly, Vashere does not know about the events that took place around the well that led to my insanity. If Braeth doesn't talk to him later about it, I think I'll have to show him what I wrote in my journal. I know it'd be better to try to tell myself, but I'd rather not recall the memories and temp the Fear to overtake me again. 

In lighter news, Braeth and I did some footwork to get things prepared for the Elven Bonding ritual. We were able to have the local tailor craft us very wonderful outfits from an elven silk. The clothing looks absolutely stunning. The green is so vivid and shimmers different shades as light hits it from various angles. And the cloth feels as light as a feather, and smoother than anything I've ever known. We also made a trip south to the Elven encampment so that Braeth could talk to Rethe, the elder. Members of the Legion accompanied us. Rethe promised to get the necessary bracelet for the ceremony, but said he'd be unable to perform it because he does not know how to adapt it to include a human in the bonding. But he did tell us who could find that out, the wizard of Spellweaver Keep. So back to town we returned, and talked to him. I was a bit uncomfortable being in the Keep again, as it is connected to the terrible memories of that awful night, but I was able to remain calm. The wizard was happy to hear of our love for each other and promised to research the proper ritual for us and perform it. 

Unfortunately, only those of Elven blood, and myself of course, are going to be allowed to attend the ceremony. We will also have a human wedding ceremony that everyone will be invited to at a later date though. I know Braeth asked Wilhelm and Erelad to be in attendance, but I think I need to invite Karion, if possible. Karion was one of the first friends I made when I arrived in Norwick, and the fact that he was trying to have me raised when I first died proves that he is a great friend. It would be a shame if he wasn't invited. 

Oh! More good news. Cera is back in town, and she's given birth to a wonderful daughter. The little girl's name is Sakura. Cera told me that after the awful night she went to a city called Sigel. I never heard of the place, but I'm glad that she did find some place to be safe. I told her of how the night had scarred my mind and I went insane. Cera responded that I should not worry, I'll become as sane as Mojo within time. Now I'm not sure if a talking voice in your head is sane, but to her it is. Heck, I think I'd rather have a voice like Mojo in my head instead of seeing phantom demons on every person...

* * *

Entry 24 - 

I was hoping that the bonding ceremony would have happened today, but alas things just weren't ready. I tried to invite Karion, but I only got as far as to tell him that we planned to be bonded when he had to leave. Perhaps I should send him a message. 

I also talked with Kanen. He seems well, but is shamed at things he did the other night. I'll admit that I have a vague notion of what happened, but I won't ask for more detail because I feel it has something to do with Her. 

I saw Braeth briefly, he was upset because there was a person who claimed to know where Vinessa's lair is, but would not reveal the location because he does not want to chance having foolish people find out and try to go after her and get killed. Braeth's upset because he feels the man should at least give the information to the militia. I would have liked to spend more time with Braeth, but I had to go attend to something. 

I also got to see Ruri today. It seems we both were having troubling thoughts. I talked about the night we both died and how it scarred my mind and how the nightmares haunt me. She gave me a good piece of advice on how to handle the Fear, something that never occurred to me before. She said I should accept the fear as part of me. Accept the fact that I'll be scared. All this time I've been trying to ignore the fear and drive away the nightmare images that induce it, but they only get stronger the more I struggle. Perhaps I should try a different approach. I'll try to remember it when the Fear next strikes me. My only question is what do I do when I have accepted the Fear. Even if I accept it, won't I still be a scared little girl? There is another piece to this puzzle I think. 

Ruri mentioned something that indicated that she has something haunting her, but worse than my Fear. She decided to answer my question of what was troubling her, because we've been through terrible times together. What she told me chilled my bones. I won't repeat it here, because it's certainly a secret only she should tell. She has every right to envy me though. The decision she eventually faces is one I would not wish on anybody. 

I did find out who the other person that died with me was, Taren. He also appears completely normal to me, with no phantom demons. That proved my theory about Ruri. 

I also saw Cera today. I'm very worried for her. She mentioned that Sakura still hasn't awaken. I asked to see her, though I already knew what I would see. Little Sakura is dead. Cera clings to her, hoping Mojo will somehow make her wake up. I can't blame her for not wanting to let her go, but I know she will have to eventually. I truly hope that the pain of her child's death does not extinguish her child-like innocence. I must find some way to keep her together through this dark time for her. 

Much suffering in this town. May Tyr give us all the strength to overcome it.

* * *

Entry 25 - 

I got to talk to Karion again. Tass, his friend, has been found and raised. He's concerned, though, because the death seems to have affected her. I can completely sympathize with her. I gave him some encouraging words that she should get better in time. Look at me, I was a paranoid lunatic after my death at the well, and now I'm at least mostly normal again. I got to invite Karion to the Elven bonding ritual, and he said he would try to make it. 

I also ran into Vashere and Eledaar. They seemed to have some concerns on their mind, especially Eledaar. I joined them in the inn to hopefully talk about it. Unfortunately, Eledaar didn't want to talk of his concerns that plagued him. I could sense that it was something he was uncomfortable to talk about, so I didn't press the issue. 

Jason Malthor, also of the Legion, joined us. I had gotten to briefly talk to him about his god, Athanatos Farstrider. By his description, Athanatos seems to be very similar to Tyr. Both strive for Justice. Perhaps this is Tyr in another guise? 

Vashere asked me again if I was planning to accept his offer to have the temple built with his outpost. Since it seems that I'm the only one left persuing this goal (Char is dead, Maddoxxx and Alex are missing, and She's...) I decided to take some initiative and accept the offer. I really feel the need to see this temple built, for Charbonneau and for myself. Since the temple will be housed in the Legion's outpost, this will make me a Blade of the organization. This means basically that I'm one of the people in charge. I didn't exactly mean to have joined the Legion, but now that I think about it, I'm comfortable with the idea. They exist to serve the Justice and the greater good. They will need spiritual guidance in this goal. 

Thus, since he had four of his seven Blades gathered (including himself), he decided to hold a council meeting to discuss some matters of important business. The first thing we made a decision on was to focus on member quality over quantity. Initially, they were focused on quantity, since they really did need members. But now that they have a good number, it is the right time to switch to quality. "Tempering our strength," as I put it. 

Second was to decide when to consider members inactive due to absense and when to remove due to extended absense. We each pretty much decided that 3 months of absense would place a member on the inactive list, and after one year removed completely. 

At this point, Jason had to leave us. However, we were soon joined by Pip, Braeth, and a newly recruited member by the name of Naarel. While Naarel wasn't a Blade, the rest were so Vashere decided to continue the council meeting. Naarel was allowed to listen in. We next addressed the one known as Sherk, considering our new policy of quality over quantity. We all felt that this half-orc was too quick to raise his weapon. His rashness could jeapordize a mission. I specifically recalled an incident where Sherk and Braeth came across a bugbear who started to talk in common. Braeth wanted to find out what message the bugbear was going to give, but Sherk immediately killed the creature before he could give it. 

We also tossed back and forth some ideas on how to better our image. Many people have misconceptions of the Legion. I don't think we made any real decisions on what to do other than work on bettering the quality of our members and making ourselves look less like a bunch of mercenaries and more like an organized group like an order of knights. 

After the council meeting, Braeth and I met up with Jade, Wilhelm, and Hugh. I also passed by Cera, who seems to have gotten over her child's death well enough (much to my relief). Unfortunately, Braeth got called away on militia business. Hugh was bothered by his recent trip to his monestary. It seems that he's been forever banned from it, for he allowed outsiders to witness techniques he learned there. Their loss, I say, for he's a good man. 

As we talked, a shadowy form appeared amongst us. It was shaped like a man in very sinister, spikey armor, but was so pitch black that light did not reflect off it at all. The sudden appearance of it, especially so close to the well, scared me to the bone, and I felt my Fear suddenly rise. I was able to stay together until I tried to chant a protective spell. I chanted the spell perfectly, but I heard no answer from Tyr. The comforting aura of protection did not fill me, just like the healing spell that failed me earlier on the night I died. 

That's when my Fear became absolute and I succumbed to it. Demons again surrounded me, and the lights around the well were very bright. I tried a couple of times to regain control, but when I came close, that Black Shadow appeared again sending me back into my paranoia. Finally, I snapped out of my Fear, awaking to a worried Wilhelm, Jade, and Hugh. They were very worried about me, not understanding what has happened to me. They thought the Shadow had some connection to me, but that was not the case. In fact, the shadow appeared again to me, and as it left, I heard the words, "Not yet my time." It seems the thing was looking for a specific person. 

I quickly gave an explanation to my friends of what happened to me since that awful night at the well. We all decided to all get some sleep. I felt awful though. Again I allowed myself to succumb to my Fear. The advice that Ruri gave me was forgotten about when it hit me. The lack of answer to my prayer chant also bugs me. I feel as if I failed myself. I performed a blessing chant to see if Tyr had forsaken me, but found the blessing of Tyr fill me. I guess I haven't failed Tyr yet, though I feared I did. Perhaps magic is again acting funny around the well... 

As these thoughts swam through my head, Vashere called me over, he wanted to tell me something. We headed to a secluded building. He told asked me if I knew anything about a paladin of Tyr by the name of Killthorn. I told him that I've heard of the man, and that he was a paladin, but I didn't know he followed Tyr and never really met him. Vashere warned me that he felt Killthorn isn't as he says he is. He believes that the man has lied twice to him, and one result of the lying was allowing a probably ally of Vinessa to go free. He also said he doesn't trust a few of the militia members. 

This all set me on a bit of a depressed mood. This town suffers so much, and it seems that evil lies within in as well as around and under it. A man saw me walk by the well sadly and asked me what was wrong. I told him how it seems this town suffers so. The man, Kelden I think his name was, gave me a few words of encouragement by telling me of how he's found many helpful people in this town. I'm thankful he took the time to speak to me, as by doing so he reminded me not that I should never give up hope. 


	6. Entries 26 to 31

Entry 26 - 

Forgive me if I keep things simple and brief in describing the recent events. I've got quite a headache from my last Fear attack. 

Kanen and Fishel are part of Legion now. Fishel is going to be helping me with the temple. He and I talked for a little while, he found Char's body and gave it to me for a proper burial. We got talking about Jason's god. Rashid overheard me and we invited him and Karli to our table. I've heard of Karli, but never met her. She asked us some tough questions about faith and the gods, specifically on gods giving help, or lack thereof. Quint had joined us, and obviously cares nothing for the gods, as he feels they care nothing for us. Karli's troubled, and I can sympathise with her. Perhaps I can talk one-on-one sometime. 

Quint said something that really pissed me off. He said love was worthless and wasn't something to be bothered with. That comment angered me so much, much more than any of his criticizing of the gods. Love is what kept me alive in the dark days when my mind was gone. Love is what brought me back from that world. Without Braeth's love, I'd be dead. 

A little halfling girl by the name of Nina came in and told us strange fires broke out at the well. We left to investigate, and sure enough the well was acting strange again. Jore enlisted the help of Legion to keep the townsfolk away from the well for a while, as there was obvious danger. Thing seemed to return to normal, except for magic, as it seemed the town became a Wild Magic zone. Cera got injured from a spell gone wild. Also, she seemed to become blind when near the well, only able to see magic. I think the Wild Magic may have been messing up her connection to that elusive Mojo. Kanen, Coin, myself, and a couple of others took Cera north to the Nars Pass, so that we could heal her. Cera didn't want to come back to town, but I didn't want her to wander the Nars Pass where she could get hurt by bandits, and convinced her to return with me. 

Braeth showed up then, and I told him things were going funny around the well again. And it appeared they still were. Strange flashes of magic, earthquakes, spells gone wild... I could feel the Fear trying to take over, and kept it under control for quite a while. But I finally succumbed to the Fear when I was hurt by a spell failure of Garen's. After I came out of my nightmare world, I decided to get some sleep. 

Vashere is right not to want to sit near that well. The evil is too much.

* * *

Entry 27 - 

I have just had the happiest day of my life. Oh, my heart still goes pitter-pat when I think of it. Braeth and I have performed the Elven Bonding ceremony. We are now one. 

Karion, Elle and Wilhelm joined us for the journey to the Elven Encampment, as we invited each to the ceremony, but the elves would not allow Wilhelm in because he is half-human. I feel so bad for him. He deserves to be allowed in more than myself! Sure, I'm bonding with an elf, but he is the result of such a union. Well, I'm sure I wouldn't be allowed in again, so I will forever count myself blessed for seeing the place. 

Calendall performed the ceremony, and it was a nice experience. I was asked to come forward to speak of what I knew about the elves and what it meant to be an elf. I had to search my heart for a moment to find the right words to say what I felt. When I did speak, the words flowed out very easily though. 

I've gotten to be friends with a handful of elves, and noticed one thing that easily sets them apart from my other friends. They have great loyalty to those they care about. Karion did all he could to see me raised when I first died, not giving up hope even when some force seemed to block the attempt. Braeth pulled me from the deepest pit of despair and fear, restoring my mind, faith, and spirit. I've even seen this loyalty in good ol' Tyger, who was always willing to help my father. Ah, good ol' Tyger. I always looked forward to the times when he'd invite me to his ranger camp. He used to love telling me stories, and was often better than some bards I've met. And the wonderous sights of the forest he'd show me, like a sunset over a mountain valley or the moonlight filtering through a particular grove of trees. 

To me, an elf should be someone who shows great loyalty to friends and family, loves and appreciates the forest around us, and is always willing to sit down and share stories and good times. That's what I've seen in all my elven friends. 

Braeth, Elle, and Karion then gave me some brief of elves, their gods, and history. I know that it was only a few drops of knowledge when compared to all that I could learn, but it was appreciated all the same. I think Calendall was pleased. After, Braeth and I prepared ourselves for the rest of the ceremony. We both looked radiant our clothes for the occasion. The elven silk is like nothing else. 

Calendall called on the Seldarine to give us their blessings for our union. We then seperated the bracelet that signifies our bonding, each taking half. Suddenly I felt a rush in my head and heart as Braeth's feelings became one with mine. I must admit, it will take some getting used to feeling exactly what he feels, but it's not really uncomfortable. Just different. I feel stronger from his feelings for me. 

When we left the encampment, we were greated at the gate by Vashere and another who's name I didn't hear. They told us that Vinessa had tried to crash our ceremony, and killed many of the elven rangers that guarded the gate. In the end, she and her minions were driven away. That witch!! Can she not allow a joyous occasion to occur without some misery? 

I did get some presents to congratulate our Bonding ceremony. Vashere gave me a wonderful suit of half plate armor. It's a little heavier than the banded mail I wear, but the extra weight isn't too bad, especially now that I feel strengthened by the bonding. I still need to go have it's colors changed to the Legion colors though. I still have to thank him for it. Perhaps later today. 

Coin also gave me a present, something he hopes would help keep the demons of my mind at bay. It was a vial of some kind of liquid, looks very thick and black. I'm not sure what it is, but I appreciate the thought anyways. 

Braeth looks so cute when he's asleep. I think he's having a pleasant dream right now. I should go back to bed as well, but I just needed to write down my thoughts. 

_there is a small doodle on the bottom of the page. While not very artful, one can clearly make out that it is a picture of two people, an elven male and a human female, embracing each other in a forest full of trees_

* * *

Entry 28 - 

Tired tonight, so I'll keep this short. 

Saw Kanen and Seven today. I think I've seen them together quite often. I suspect they are getting attached to each other. Hee hee. Anyways, they were happy to hear that Braeth and I became bonded. They also asked me about my thoughts on a death threat for Seven that Kanen was given. Oddly enough, the person that gave Kanen the message looked like Steele, Jade's mentor. At least from the description that Kanen gave me. I wonder if this is somehow related to Jubei. I shall have to keep Seven in my prayers. She's been a good friend. 

Things started to act weird at the well. AGAIN. Why can't this madness end? It seems the whole town is a wild magic zone now. Also, vampires started to appear at the well, and caused a little bit of havoc. Jore soon had Braeth gather the militia, Legion, and and a few other townsfolk to guard the well and keep people away from it. He also had a couple of people from Spellweaver take a look. There was a big town meeting about the situation and the final decision is that there will be a fence placed around the well and people must refrain from casting spells in town. 

I briefly saw Nina again today. She was worried about me when I went running off before. Unfortunately I couldn't stay and talk with her.

* * *

Entry 29 - 

_The diary starts out with a couple of lines written, then crossed out, as if Kara had started to write something, then didn't like what she started. It appears this happened twice before the final writing._

Damn it! I just can't seem to find the right words to start tonights entry. My mind is such a jumble of thoughts and emotions. I suppose I should just start at the beginning and work my way from there. 

I started off going out to find some friends to talk to. I really do enjoy being with friends. Especially nowadays, when the friendships help me to keep the Fear out of my mind. So, you can imagine my dismay that nobody seemed to be about. I briefly talked to that Garen character. He seemed nice enough but I'm still going to be a bit wary of him. 

Meanwhile, I was really starting to get worried about my friends. I was getting disturbing feelings from Braeth. I could feel great concern for Seven and Kanen, and anger and hatred for Jubei, and frustration for not being able to catch the assassin. When Jade ran into me, I became even more concerned as she began to ask me where Seven was with a worried voice. She was about to head off in search of Seven, with me in tow even if she didn't want me, when Braeth and Wilhelm ran up. What they had to tell chilled me to the bone. 

Seven was kidnapped by Jubei. Perhaps he realized she was spying on him. Kanen, Wilhelm, and Braeth dared a rescue mission for my sister of faith. They were successful in rescuing her alive, but it came out that Seven loved Jubei, even as he had her kidnapped and threatened her life. Surprisingly, Jubei cared for her as well. He couldn't follow through with his threats though, and ran off. 

What makes this even more crazy is that Seven also has feelings for Kanen, and he has the same feelings for her. Poor Kanen. Poor Seven. 

Jade asked about the death threats for Seven that I mentioned hearing about. I told her of the one that Kanen and Seven told me the other day, where the messenger looked like Steele, who was Jade's mentor killed by Jubei. We all decided that we should check Steele's grave. The thought that his body could be have been disturbed from it's final rest was quite disturbing, and we all hoped it was just coincidence that the messenger looked like Steele. 

Alas, our fears were true. Steele's grave was dug up. I just can't describe the utter disgust I have for such an act. As I've mentioned before, my village would sometimes be plagued by necromancers defiling the graves of our dead. The sights of them raising undead for their own gains still brings anger to my eyes even now. My disgust with disturbing the dead is why I've asked Tyr for powers to battle the undead, even though the domain of power is not his typical. Even if Steele was not turned into an undead, the fact that he was disturbed from his final rest is enough to bring forth my anger. I just had a hard time believing that even Jubei would be involved in such an act. He seemed to have more honor. 

As I sat at the grave with my friends, I felt much sorrow for Jade. I wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the words. The shock of what we saw just didn't allow me to be able to say anything. We suddenly were pulled out of our silent reflection by a couple of arrows fired at Jade, giving slight wounds. Immediately, we jumped up and gave chase to the source of the attack, not surprised to see Jubei. We were able to catch him and subdue the assassin. 

Braeth placed him in jail and Jade proceeded to ask him questions to find out who sent him, what happened to Steele, and what else the "master" has in store for us. Surprisingly, Jubei did give over much of the information asked for. His master is a Red Wizard named Devon, who apparently is trying to avenge Jade for the death of another named Caleb. And this Devon apparently did arrange for Steele to be brought back to life. Even though Jubei said that Steele was truly alive and not undead, I still can't help but feel disgust. Jubei always was talking that he's on a mission of Justice, and before there was the chance that I could believe it, being a cleric of Tyr. But to do this to Steele is not Justice. Devon seeks Vengeance, and nothing else. 

I just don't know what to think about Jubei. At first, I despised him because he threatened a friend of mine. Then some curiosity as he spoke about trying to bring Justice. Anger at him for kidnapping Seven. Now, I think I pity him. He's found love, but denies it because he sees it as a weakness. He thinks his feelings for Seven were foolish. Perhaps they were, as far as his mission of vengeance goes. But I cannot believe that love is ever foolish. I hope he realizes this someday. I wonder if he can be redeemed. I see potential for it. 

May Tyr grant us a solution to this whole dilema.

* * *

Entry 30 – 

Dammit! So much I want to write down tonight, but I can't. I promised not to tell anybody, and that will include not even writing it down in my personal diary. It's tearing me up not being able to write out my thoughts about what I've been privy to. And I really need to do it, because I just don't know what to do about the situation that came up. 

Braeth, you are really worrying me. 

One thing I can talk about is that I saw Cera again. She's worrying me, too. I had thought she got over Sakura's death, but it seems I was wrong. It seems Cera has developed a separate personality of Sakura. Which I suppose shouldn't surprise me. She always has seemed kinda crazy. At least her Mojo personality has some form of reality as her familiar. Oh! I finally got to meet that big cat of hers. Magnificiant animal. 

Well, I'm going to end this entry here before I'm tempted to write about the things I can't. Perhaps some extra prayers to Tyr will ease my mind and guide my heart. 

Hey, I think I have a solution! 

_the next couple of pages appears to be torn neatly out of the diary_

* * *

Entry 31 – 

Kanen's doing well. I was worried at how he'd be after the ordeal with Seven, but he seems to have bounced back alright. Of course, he could just be hiding his pain well. He says that Seven is alright, too. I'm especially worried about her. 

Hugh is not doing well after his dismissal from his monatary. While we were talking, he'd occasionally become overwhelmed by a pain and have to sit down. After a couple of times, I took a good look at him, bringing my medical knowledge to bear. His body seemed to be very stressed out, as if it was struggling against an unseen force. It turns out that since his order kicked him out, he's been having some troubles controlling his Ki. I fear he may burn himself out unless he finds a way to control his inner power. 

Speaking of burning, Wilhelm showed us a neat trick. Reginald mentioned the standing stones in town, wondering what they were for. Wilhelm explained that they are druidic in nature, pointing out the runes. He then had us all stand in the center of the stones, so that he could show us their power. He called down a spell, surrounding the whole area around the stones with fire for a brief moment. The fire stayed out of the circle of stones though. Quite amazing really. 

I met some more followers of Tyr today! There was a dwarf named Desil, who introduced himself as a Battle Cleric of Tyr. The title reminded me of Gulir, and so I mentioned him. Turns out that Desil is Gulir's brother! Small world, eh? There was also Andrio, a paladin of Tyr, and another who's name I can't remember. I also met a paladin of Sune. I guess there's a first for everything. Argh, what's his name? I even traveled with the man to make sure that he doesn't get killed by goblins and I don't remember his name? Blame it on the many thoughts running around in my head. 

Eh, maybe it's that I need some sleep. 


	7. Entries 32 to 34

Entry 35 –

Today I again saw Steele. I was hoping to see him, and try to get him to meet up with the others. As luck would have it, Reginald came right up! He was surprised to see Steele, of course, but managed to stay pretty composed. We decided to travel to Jiyyd since the bandits have been beaten back. Plus Braeth and Wilhelm had travelled up there and Steele really wanted to talk to both Wil and Reg.

The journey was pretty swift. Saw some orcs, but they were taken care of by other adventurers. The town of Jiyyd is pretty nice and simple, kinda like Norwick. The three of us decided to wait at the inn for Wilhelm and Braeth. "The Regal Whore Inn." Not the best of names if you ask Steele and I. We only had to wait a few minutes before the others arrived. Braeth handled seeing Steele very well, but Wilhelm… Wilhelm was immediately hostile, but I can't blame him. Basically, Wilhelm really thinks that Steele was behind Jade's disappearance. And he very well could have. Steele told his story which seems legit. I don't think he's lying. But there are some spots where he doesn't have any recollection. That troubles me. Knowing a Red Wizard is likely behind all of this, I'm willing to bet that Steele has been unwittingly used. And it'll crush him if he finds out it is so. Steele of course was pretty shocked to hear Wilhelm's accusations. Braeth and I did our best to give a quick summary of what was going on and why it's thought that Steele could have done such deeds. Braeth said he'd accept Steele's story for now, but will be watching him closely and if he finds out Steele has hurt Jade in any way, Braeth would be after him.

Men. So quick to act. Call it woman's intuition, but I suspect that Steele is as much of a victim here.

Braeth again mentioned about how there is no clear good and evil in the world. Only "shades of grey." It hurts me to hear him say such things. Where is my elven ranger that strives to serve the Greater Good? How could he say something that goes so against everything I believe in?

Steele left us, a bit depressed from the comments from his formal friends. I'll have to talk more with him later. I really do feel bad for him.

Braeth invited Reginald and I to go with him to explore a crypt near the town. There was a huge group of us gathered. Vashere, Reg, Braeth, Wilhelm, Laurick, and some others I don't know. Such a large number was a bit unwieldy, but we managed. The crypt was interesting to explore, and there were a bunch of undead. Then we saw some elementals. Huge ones. We tried to back track, but they blocked the exit. The earth elemental basically told us "Fight fire or die." So we fought the fire elementals and won. We all decided to leave, not wanting to risk further angering of whatever guards the crypt.

It seems that Reginald got bitten by a werewolf. He changed into one and attacked some people. Braeth made some jokes about it, while Reginald kept denying that he was a werewolf. But we all told him so and he finally accepted the fact. Then we were telling him he should lock himself up at night, and Wilhelm said to lock him up in the jail. While he said afterward that he meant it only as a joke, Reginald didn't like the idea and made himself invisable and ran off.

Oh well, just as some problems end, new ones come up. That's life for you.

* * *

Entry 36 –

I spoke with Karion today. He still hasn't gotten to talk to Braeth. Oh well. I confessed to Karion that I'm worried about Braeth. I don't like the new attitude he's gotten, this whole "shades of grey" bit. It worries me. Karion thought it was odd too.

Coin and Cera then approached me. Both seem to be much better. Cera's acting like herself again. Coin gave me some fairy dust so that I could get some of Misty's special brews. He says they make a person invisible, which sounds very useful. The two had invited me to help them out with some errands, but I wanted to see Braeth so I left them.

Braeth was with Wilhelm, Reginald, and a gypsy that I hadn't met before. The gypsy became very worried when Braeth joked about Reginald being a werewolf. It seems gypsies have great loathing for the beasts, which I would say is justified. Just as we were talking about werewolves, we suddenly heard some howling from the North Rawlinswood. Braeth headed south to see to the situation, as did Reginald, Smog and Suppei. I must say I was worried at one point because I could sense that Braeth was bitten by one of the werewolves, but he had eaten some belledona and should be better. Wilhelm also briefly went, I think he was hoping that if he shapeshifted into a wolf he'd be able to talk to the beasts. But he came back and announced he was heading north.

Kanen then came over to talk with me. As we talked, he noticed an old man staring at us. We approached him and he asked for Wilhelm, saying he had a message to deliver. The man was very odd, and in the back of my mind, I sensed Devon's handywork. Damn my woman intuition, I was right, but that's getting ahead of myself. We told the old man that Wilhelm headed north, and tried to get him to give us the message to pass on. He refused our offer, instead demanding to take us to Wilhelm. Braeth caught up to us and we all went to find Wil.

The old man stopped several times to stare at me, and my amulet in particular. His gaze made me feel very uncomfortable. He asked me why I wore the amulet, and I told him that it's for protection, and that my love gave it to me so that he could be protecting me even if he weren't around. The man seemed satisfied by my answer, but kept staring every now and then. At one point he called it foolish. That really angered me. I answered back that love is never foolish, to which he replied that I knew nothing of love. Something inside me exploded, and I started to yell back at him how I sure as hell know about love! Without my love for Braeth, and his love for me, I would be dead!

Finally, Wilhelm was found and we headed back to the Boarshead Inn. Reginald, Wilhelm, Braeth, and Kanen were there to listen to this old man's message. The man did a lot of strange theatrics at first, and then suddenly started talking quite normal. To make this long story short, the man was actually Devon, or at least the wizard speaking through another's body, and demanded that Wilhelm call off his "wolves" in exchange for Jade's life. Much bantering took place, and we kept demanding proof that she was alright. He never gave any real proof, but did change himself to look exactly like her, talk like her, and even spoke with her memories. I knew it wasn't anywhere's close to the real Jade though. I doubt she'd yell at me to stop fiddling with my amulet.

After the old man left us, we began to talk about Steele. Wilhelm still didn't trust the paladin. Steele walked in on us and was made very uncomfortable by our conversation and left. By Tyr, all these guys like to act before thinking, and it's hurting Steele's feelings to see his friends turn on him. Braeth and I chased after Steele, and we told him that we thought he was innocent, saying that it was obvious that if he had given the death threats, it was only because Devon was in control of his body.

After talking with Steele, Braeth got word that Vashere had been killed, he was last seen heading to the Goblin Stronghold. A group of us went after him to rescue his body.

* * *

Entry 37 –

Not much going on. I saw Coin and Cera again. Coin me an outfit he picked up in Peltarch, and warned me that Devon seemed to be very interested in me. I must say I'm a bit nervous with how he kept staring at me when we met.

What is his plan now? Why did he suddenly switch from wanting to kill her to using her as a hostage?

Also saw Andrio, who is a paladin I previously met. He seemed to be acting very odd, like his head was jumbled up. I chanted a prayer to Tyr for him and Andrio returned to normal. We chatted for a little bit, as I told him of the big battle with Vinessa and Selron and the demon that was their master. He was worried about his brother Sergio. I do hope the man is still alive.

* * *

Entry 38 -

When I stepped out of the inn today, I immediately felt Devon's eyes staring at me. I could also here him muttering, "Amulet girl," and "Foolish amulet," and other nonsense. I looked about first and didn't see him, but then noticed that he was moving around. I found his interest in me quite disturbing.

Finally, the old man approached me, saying he wanted to talk to me. This time though, he started to act a little different. He called himself Yohan. He said his master was not watching, so he could talk. He stared at my amulet, and said talked about his wife, who used to have an amulet that he gave her. Sadly, he told that Devon had killed her. I reminded Yohan very much of his wife, and he gave me her amulet. Braeth tried to ask Yohan where his master was, but all we learned was he lived in Thay. Makes sense, since Devon is a Red Wizard. The old man said his master returns, and indicated to me to be quiet about what he told.

Devon then demanded to speak with Wilhelm. Kanen mentioned that Wilhelm wished not to see him, and refused to take the old man to him. It seems Devon started to cause pain to the old man, hoping our hearts would soften. The old man turned to me and asked me to take him, but I knew not where Wilhelm was and told him so. I felt sorry for Yohan, being under control of such an evil person.

Braeth sent a message bird to Wilhelm and received one back stating to take the old man to the gypsy camp. Thus we did, and blindfolded the old man so that he could not see how to get there. Of course, if Devon is as powerful as things suggest, I think that was a futile attempt. May Tyr protect those gypsies.

Devon and Wilhelm talked, though I know my druid friend would rather not speak to the wizard at all. Devon said that he hasn't been bothered by Wilhelm's friends lately, and so would honor his deal of releasing Jade, and told Wilhelm that she'll be found, "where the water falls."

While those two talked, Braeth was talking to a fellow elf. He then made what I consider an idiotic mistake. Even after Devon mentioned that he could understand elvish better than Braeth, my love still kept talking and mentioned that the old man's name was Yohan. Devon immediately demanded how Braeth knew the old man's name. By Tyr, I wanted to slap Braeth so hard. Fortunately for him, he was quite a few feet away from me. Devon noticed me fiddle with my amulet again, and came over to yell at me about it. He then realized that that Yohan had most likely spoken to us and then decided to get rid of the old man and killed him.

"At least the old man is in peace now," everybody says. I do agree with that. But I think they missed the big picture here. Yohan was a link to Devon, and a link that the wizard obviously didn't fully control. We lost an advantage. Not to mention the fact that the old man asked me not to let it be known that he spoke to us. Braeth betrayed that trust on my behalf. I pray that the old man's spirit forgives us for our mistake.

At least Jade is returned, but I do not think this is the end. I told Braeth as much. We'll need to watch Jade and Wilhelm closely, for I think the wizard has more plans in store for them. And me as well. I still think he's interested in me. I wonder if I also remind Devon of Yohan's wife. Perhaps he did more with her than kill her.

Tyr protect me.

I also spoke with Covah today. The dwarf was glad to see I was doing okay, though he noticed I had a lot on my mind. I told him of what happened with Devon. I figured that it'd be good if another knows of the trouble and could perhaps watch out for us. He then told me that he was attacked by a beast in Peltarch that turned into Vahsere when defeated. Obvious sign of lycanthropcy. I'll have to make sure Vahsere gets some belladona if he hasn't already.


	8. Entries 35 to 38

Entry 35 –

Today I again saw Steele. I was hoping to see him, and try to get him to meet up with the others. As luck would have it, Reginald came right up! He was surprised to see Steele, of course, but managed to stay pretty composed. We decided to travel to Jiyyd since the bandits have been beaten back. Plus Braeth and Wilhelm had travelled up there and Steele really wanted to talk to both Wil and Reg.

The journey was pretty swift. Saw some orcs, but they were taken care of by other adventurers. The town of Jiyyd is pretty nice and simple, kinda like Norwick. The three of us decided to wait at the inn for Wilhelm and Braeth. "The Regal Whore Inn." Not the best of names if you ask Steele and I. We only had to wait a few minutes before the others arrived. Braeth handled seeing Steele very well, but Wilhelm… Wilhelm was immediately hostile, but I can't blame him. Basically, Wilhelm really thinks that Steele was behind Jade's disappearance. And he very well could have. Steele told his story which seems legit. I don't think he's lying. But there are some spots where he doesn't have any recollection. That troubles me. Knowing a Red Wizard is likely behind all of this, I'm willing to bet that Steele has been unwittingly used. And it'll crush him if he finds out it is so. Steele of course was pretty shocked to hear Wilhelm's accusations. Braeth and I did our best to give a quick summary of what was going on and why it's thought that Steele could have done such deeds. Braeth said he'd accept Steele's story for now, but will be watching him closely and if he finds out Steele has hurt Jade in any way, Braeth would be after him.

Men. So quick to act. Call it woman's intuition, but I suspect that Steele is as much of a victim here.

Braeth again mentioned about how there is no clear good and evil in the world. Only "shades of grey." It hurts me to hear him say such things. Where is my elven ranger that strives to serve the Greater Good? How could he say something that goes so against everything I believe in?

Steele left us, a bit depressed from the comments from his formal friends. I'll have to talk more with him later. I really do feel bad for him.

Braeth invited Reginald and I to go with him to explore a crypt near the town. There was a huge group of us gathered. Vashere, Reg, Braeth, Wilhelm, Laurick, and some others I don't know. Such a large number was a bit unwieldy, but we managed. The crypt was interesting to explore, and there were a bunch of undead. Then we saw some elementals. Huge ones. We tried to back track, but they blocked the exit. The earth elemental basically told us "Fight fire or die." So we fought the fire elementals and won. We all decided to leave, not wanting to risk further angering of whatever guards the crypt.

It seems that Reginald got bitten by a werewolf. He changed into one and attacked some people. Braeth made some jokes about it, while Reginald kept denying that he was a werewolf. But we all told him so and he finally accepted the fact. Then we were telling him he should lock himself up at night, and Wilhelm said to lock him up in the jail. While he said afterward that he meant it only as a joke, Reginald didn't like the idea and made himself invisable and ran off.

Oh well, just as some problems end, new ones come up. That's life for you.

* * *

Entry 36 –

I spoke with Karion today. He still hasn't gotten to talk to Braeth. Oh well. I confessed to Karion that I'm worried about Braeth. I don't like the new attitude he's gotten, this whole "shades of grey" bit. It worries me. Karion thought it was odd too.

Coin and Cera then approached me. Both seem to be much better. Cera's acting like herself again. Coin gave me some fairy dust so that I could get some of Misty's special brews. He says they make a person invisible, which sounds very useful. The two had invited me to help them out with some errands, but I wanted to see Braeth so I left them.

Braeth was with Wilhelm, Reginald, and a gypsy that I hadn't met before. The gypsy became very worried when Braeth joked about Reginald being a werewolf. It seems gypsies have great loathing for the beasts, which I would say is justified. Just as we were talking about werewolves, we suddenly heard some howling from the North Rawlinswood. Braeth headed south to see to the situation, as did Reginald, Smog and Suppei. I must say I was worried at one point because I could sense that Braeth was bitten by one of the werewolves, but he had eaten some belledona and should be better. Wilhelm also briefly went, I think he was hoping that if he shapeshifted into a wolf he'd be able to talk to the beasts. But he came back and announced he was heading north.

Kanen then came over to talk with me. As we talked, he noticed an old man staring at us. We approached him and he asked for Wilhelm, saying he had a message to deliver. The man was very odd, and in the back of my mind, I sensed Devon's handywork. Damn my woman intuition, I was right, but that's getting ahead of myself. We told the old man that Wilhelm headed north, and tried to get him to give us the message to pass on. He refused our offer, instead demanding to take us to Wilhelm. Braeth caught up to us and we all went to find Wil.

The old man stopped several times to stare at me, and my amulet in particular. His gaze made me feel very uncomfortable. He asked me why I wore the amulet, and I told him that it's for protection, and that my love gave it to me so that he could be protecting me even if he weren't around. The man seemed satisfied by my answer, but kept staring every now and then. At one point he called it foolish. That really angered me. I answered back that love is never foolish, to which he replied that I knew nothing of love. Something inside me exploded, and I started to yell back at him how I sure as hell know about love! Without my love for Braeth, and his love for me, I would be dead!

Finally, Wilhelm was found and we headed back to the Boarshead Inn. Reginald, Wilhelm, Braeth, and Kanen were there to listen to this old man's message. The man did a lot of strange theatrics at first, and then suddenly started talking quite normal. To make this long story short, the man was actually Devon, or at least the wizard speaking through another's body, and demanded that Wilhelm call off his "wolves" in exchange for Jade's life. Much bantering took place, and we kept demanding proof that she was alright. He never gave any real proof, but did change himself to look exactly like her, talk like her, and even spoke with her memories. I knew it wasn't anywhere's close to the real Jade though. I doubt she'd yell at me to stop fiddling with my amulet.

After the old man left us, we began to talk about Steele. Wilhelm still didn't trust the paladin. Steele walked in on us and was made very uncomfortable by our conversation and left. By Tyr, all these guys like to act before thinking, and it's hurting Steele's feelings to see his friends turn on him. Braeth and I chased after Steele, and we told him that we thought he was innocent, saying that it was obvious that if he had given the death threats, it was only because Devon was in control of his body.

After talking with Steele, Braeth got word that Vashere had been killed, he was last seen heading to the Goblin Stronghold. A group of us went after him to rescue his body.

* * *

Entry 37 –

Not much going on. I saw Coin and Cera again. Coin me an outfit he picked up in Peltarch, and warned me that Devon seemed to be very interested in me. I must say I'm a bit nervous with how he kept staring at me when we met.

What is his plan now? Why did he suddenly switch from wanting to kill her to using her as a hostage?

Also saw Andrio, who is a paladin I previously met. He seemed to be acting very odd, like his head was jumbled up. I chanted a prayer to Tyr for him and Andrio returned to normal. We chatted for a little bit, as I told him of the big battle with Vinessa and Selron and the demon that was their master. He was worried about his brother Sergio. I do hope the man is still alive.

* * *

Entry 38 -

When I stepped out of the inn today, I immediately felt Devon's eyes staring at me. I could also here him muttering, "Amulet girl," and "Foolish amulet," and other nonsense. I looked about first and didn't see him, but then noticed that he was moving around. I found his interest in me quite disturbing.

Finally, the old man approached me, saying he wanted to talk to me. This time though, he started to act a little different. He called himself Yohan. He said his master was not watching, so he could talk. He stared at my amulet, and said talked about his wife, who used to have an amulet that he gave her. Sadly, he told that Devon had killed her. I reminded Yohan very much of his wife, and he gave me her amulet. Braeth tried to ask Yohan where his master was, but all we learned was he lived in Thay. Makes sense, since Devon is a Red Wizard. The old man said his master returns, and indicated to me to be quiet about what he told.

Devon then demanded to speak with Wilhelm. Kanen mentioned that Wilhelm wished not to see him, and refused to take the old man to him. It seems Devon started to cause pain to the old man, hoping our hearts would soften. The old man turned to me and asked me to take him, but I knew not where Wilhelm was and told him so. I felt sorry for Yohan, being under control of such an evil person.

Braeth sent a message bird to Wilhelm and received one back stating to take the old man to the gypsy camp. Thus we did, and blindfolded the old man so that he could not see how to get there. Of course, if Devon is as powerful as things suggest, I think that was a futile attempt. May Tyr protect those gypsies.

Devon and Wilhelm talked, though I know my druid friend would rather not speak to the wizard at all. Devon said that he hasn't been bothered by Wilhelm's friends lately, and so would honor his deal of releasing Jade, and told Wilhelm that she'll be found, "where the water falls."

While those two talked, Braeth was talking to a fellow elf. He then made what I consider an idiotic mistake. Even after Devon mentioned that he could understand elvish better than Braeth, my love still kept talking and mentioned that the old man's name was Yohan. Devon immediately demanded how Braeth knew the old man's name. By Tyr, I wanted to slap Braeth so hard. Fortunately for him, he was quite a few feet away from me. Devon noticed me fiddle with my amulet again, and came over to yell at me about it. He then realized that that Yohan had most likely spoken to us and then decided to get rid of the old man and killed him.

"At least the old man is in peace now," everybody says. I do agree with that. But I think they missed the big picture here. Yohan was a link to Devon, and a link that the wizard obviously didn't fully control. We lost an advantage. Not to mention the fact that the old man asked me not to let it be known that he spoke to us. Braeth betrayed that trust on my behalf. I pray that the old man's spirit forgives us for our mistake.

At least Jade is returned, but I do not think this is the end. I told Braeth as much. We'll need to watch Jade and Wilhelm closely, for I think the wizard has more plans in store for them. And me as well. I still think he's interested in me. I wonder if I also remind Devon of Yohan's wife. Perhaps he did more with her than kill her.

Tyr protect me.

I also spoke with Covah today. The dwarf was glad to see I was doing okay, though he noticed I had a lot on my mind. I told him of what happened with Devon. I figured that it'd be good if another knows of the trouble and could perhaps watch out for us. He then told me that he was attacked by a beast in Peltarch that turned into Vahsere when defeated. Obvious sign of lycanthropcy. I'll have to make sure Vahsere gets some belladona if he hasn't already.


	9. Entries 39 to 42

Entry 39 –

By Tyr, first I had Yohan's spirit contact me and now I swear I can feel Devon's eyes watching me. I can just imagine him laughing at me and calling me and my amulet foolish. Even the air feels chilly all of a sudden.

I'm getting ahead of myself though.

I started the day running into an elf named Ari. That's a shortened version of her name, I can't remember how the whole thing was pronounced. I'm lucky Braeth has a nice short name. Ari was doing good, and while I briefly chatted with her another person named Call also greeted us. I could detect a twinkle in Ari's eye at him. Very much reminds me of when Braeth and I started to get to know each other.

Speaking of Braeth, he told me he's trying to gather some money to by a house for us. Even though we'll have a place in the Alliance outpost, he really wants a place he and I can call our own. I like the idea; the Inn is getting a bit expensive anyways. Another good thing is that I'm starting to feel my old Braeth returning, he's not thinking so much in "shades of grey."

Kanen then approached, and he was looking quite sad. He was a bit surprised when I asked him what was wrong, he thought Braeth had told me. But of course Braeth hadn't, figuring that it was Kanen's tale to tell. He invited Amissa and me to the Inn so that he could tell his problems. He was troubled because he thinks he hurt Seven, because he told her that he feels he is in love with somebody else. He really thought that Seven was lost to him, and was surprised at how hard she took the news. I feel bad for both of them. I feel sorry for them. Kanen's torturing himself over hurting Seven, which shows that he still cares for her as a friend at least. And Seven... I'm not sure if she's known where her heart lies, with having feelings for both Kanen and Jubei. I wonder if Jubei has also shut his doors to her. It wouldn't surprise me if he did, he seemed very upset with himself for letting his feelings get in the way of his job. Amissa and I gave Kanen some words of encouragement. Can you believe Kanen expected us to shun him for what he did? Even though I'm Seven's friend, I know that he did not mean to hurt her. I hope he realizes that. I suppose I should try to find Seven and make sure she's okay.

One interesting irony about Kanen. I've told him before that he reminds me of my father. Even more so after Kanen told us of the woman he does love, Cila. She's a bard.

While Amissa and I talked to Kanen, another knight I had recently met, Sir Wulf, approached us. The four of us talked about things for a little bit, and then Kanen left to go rest. A short while after he left, I began to hear a voice call out to me. As it became louder, I could make out the words, "amulet girl." I started to feel scared, thinking that Devon was somehow haunting me. I felt a warmth in my pack, and upon searching through it, I pulled out the necklace the old man, Yohan, gave me. As I did so, I could hear the voice get louder. The necklace seemed to sparkle unnaturally. I inquired if this was Devon or Yohan calling me, and the voice responded that it was Yohan. He called me his hope. His spirit was unable to find rest and wishes to undo what has been done. Yohan warned me that Jade was just a distraction in Devon's plans. Devon had already conquered death. He wants to power. Power to spread death, disorder, chaos. The wizard wants to dominate life. Yohan warned me to watch my friends, and then faded away.

Amissa and Sir Wulf were quite concerned with me as I regained my senses. It seems that I was talking aloud when I spoke to Yohan. I hope they don't think I was acting too crazy. I tried as best as I could to explain the whole situation, hoping that it'd be enough for them to not worry about my sanity. How ironic of this to happen, considering I was earlier boasting how I had overcome the Fear that haunted me.

Yohan's words trouble me, though. Watch my friends? Obviously, Devon still has plans for us. But what should I be careful about as I watch my friends? Should I watch them for their sake, or watch them for my own sake? Both?

May Tyr protect us all. I fear dark times are on the horizon.

* * *

Entry 40 -

Egads I'm worn out. I didn't sleep well last night, to many bad thought swimming in my head about Yohan's warning. Then to make matters worse, Yohan AGAIN contacted me and revealed that, yes, things are WORSE then I could even imagine.

It happened as I was talking with Karion. Cera and a new friend Soul had just left us. We all were talking about things and I had just warned them to look out for my safety, telling them of the warning I received from Yohan. While I stood there with Karion, I suddenly felt dizzy, and it seemed like I was bombarded with many voices, none of which I could clearly understand. After my vision cleared, everything looked black and white, and I heard a single voice call out, "...amulet girl."

I immediately recognized it as Yohan, and grabbed the necklace from my pack. Sure enough, it was shimmering with an inner light, and felt warm to the touch. Yohan's voice filled my head, telling me that he must show me something. The world went black for a moment, then I found myself floating above, looking down at Karion and my body, which was still standing there, mimicking my movements. I felt Yohan's hand on my arm, and we began to fly south. The land passed by quickly, and I realized we were going far to the south. We slowed down and approached a castle keep. As we saw the first of it's guards, Yohan bid me to hide my amulet and stay quiet. We passed unnoticed by a wight, then some skeletal guards. We flew up a tower and I found myself in a large circular room made of obsidian.

In the room stood Devon in front of a table. Devon appeared to be quite young, but that is probably an illusion or unnatural magics since he's over 100 years old. When I looked on his cowled face, I felt nothing but hatred and disgust for the black hearted wizard. This madman who has harmed my friends, and threatens to do more harm. Probably an undead himself. Which disgusts me even more.

As I was on this trip, I could still hear what was going on around me, though I was trying to ignore it. I could tell that Karion was really getting worried though, so I tried to signal to him that I can't talk right now and that I was okay. I didn't want to talk to him because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Later Braeth, Soul, and an elven lass called Earawein (okay, I know I'm not spelling her name right, I really should learn Elvish) also joined us, much to their worry as they saw my condition. It was a bit disorienting to be in two places at once.

At Yohan's bidding, I looked at the table. There were a handful of orbs and a water basin on the table. As I looked into the orbs, I could see the various places in Narfell. There was Norwick, Jiyyd, the gypsy camp, a d a city which I'll assume was Peltarch. Yohan then pulled me over to the water basin. As I gazed into it, I saw images of my friends. Wilhelm, Jade, Reginald, Braeth, Kanen... The basin focused on Seven. I glanced at Devon and he seemed quite interested in her. He waved his hand over the basin and I could see her shiver as if suddenly cold. "You're next, my pet," the wizard said, his words sending a shiver down my own spine.

He then waved away the image of Seven, and brought forth another image. The image was of myself, or my body rather, as it stood in the Inn surrounded by my worried companions. Devon seemed surprised at something, and I noticed what bothered him. Standing next to me in the image was Yohan, holding my arm like he was with my spirit in Devon's chamber! Devon then turned to us, staring right at me. He knew we were here.

He called out to Yohan, chiding the old man his scrying. Devon then summoned a black creature and directed it toward me. The creature was completely black, and carried a scythe. It seemed like the creature that Jade had dreamed about in her nightmares, based on her description. Yohan tried to pull me away, but his grip let go and I felt myself fall. I sat slumped on the floor, suddenly feeling very cold. My armor even was chilled to the touch, so much so that it hurt. The creature looked pleased at the thought of killing me, and raised it's scythe for a killing blow. I tried to move away, but found that I didn't have the strength to. I called out for Braeth as I know he was with my body, and then called out for Tyr to aid me.

Just as the scythe was to swing down, I felt my amulet slip out of it's hiding place. It glowed brightly, it's light contrasting the darkness of the creature. The creature cried out and shrunk back from the light, much to my relief. Then I felt powerful hands grab me, and whisk me away from the chamber. I looked over to see who it was, as it didn't feel like Yohan, and found myself staring at the face of Tyr. He set me down and left. As I looked around me, I noticed I was back in the Inn, surrounded by many friends who all were demanding I tell them what was going on.

I bid them all to sit down with me, since I knew this was not going to be a short tale. Steele and Seven also joined us. When I saw Seven shiver despite being in a warm inn, I knew that what I saw was true. I told the group everything I saw. We all debated on what to do, what it means, are we actually insane enough to fight a Red Wizard. In the end, I think we decided that our main priority was to protect Seven and myself, as we seem to have drawn the wizard's attention the most. Second priority is to gather as much information as we can.

Devon's wrong about one thing. My amulet, and the love and hope it represents to me, is not foolish. It protected me. Braeth protected me. And my faith in my god protected me. I know you see me writing this, Devon, and I hope that what I'm writing is eating you up inside.

Well, so my thoughts aren't focused on a certain Red Wizard before I go to bed, I'm going to write about some thoughts I had about the Elven name I have to choose. I almost completely forgot about this task that was set before me after bonding to Braeth. Karion and Braeth had some suggestions, and I did a little more research and thinking on the name. It needed to be something that defines me as a person. In the end, I went with something that combined some of their suggestions with my own ideas. Amara Cal'Nuik. It means, roughly, "Beautiful Woman of Faith and Great Hope." I think it suits me well.

* * *

Entry 41 –

Since I had travelled up to Peltarch, I decided to spend a few nights at the Alliance Guildhall with is a short travel away. Of course, this meant traveling through some bandits, but the journey was relatively uneventful. The guildhall is very nice. Each council member has a room to stay in. The temple looks very grand, though an altar to Torm hasn't arrived yet. I'll have to inquire with Vashere as to the status of it. At least the other gods we want represented, Tyr, Helm, Tempus, and Athanatos, have their altars. I also noticed that the sign for Braeth's room has his name misspelled. We'll have to have that fixed. I can't be too angry about it. Elven names can be a bit tricky to spell correctly, especially if you are trying figure it out on the way it's pronounced.

Braeth showed Jade and Wilhelm the new guild and gave them a quick tour. I asked Wilhelm if he passed on the information I gave him the other night about my visits from Yohan, and he replied he hadn't. They mentioned they were needing to get going, so I briefly told the important information I learned, deciding to skip the tale of how I got it. Even the little bit I did give upset Jade, though. I feel sorry to put her through such discomfort at hearing how Devon is after Seven and I, and how I faced her nightmare creature. I know very well what it's like to have been put through a great trauma and the pain with having to face it.

I let the two be, knowing that any more talk about the subjest would do more harm then good. I decided to head back to Peltarch. It was nice to explore the city some more, and I found a wonderful surprise. They have a grand temple dedicated to Tyr! However, I found nobody inside it at the time. I'll have to check back sometime in the hopes of finding out who takes care of the temple.

* * *

Entry 42 –

Fishel has returned! Unfortunately, he's got some amnesia. At least our good friend is alright otherwise.

It seems that more and more friends are wanting to help with the problem of Devon. When I left the Boarshead Inn today, I found Braeth talking to a bunch of people about it. Of course, I was then obliged to talk about Yohan's messages to me. One person in particular that I was telling the tale too was a woman named "Blood Rain." I'm not sure if her name is spelled that way, but that's how it seemed it was pronounced. Odd name really, but I've heard stranger.

While I talked about how I reminded Yohan of his wife, Braeth pointed out a mistake in my tale. I keep thinking that Devon killed her, but according to Braeth, Yohan said that Devon took her. When he pointed it out to me, I remember that those were the words Yohan said indeed. I just understood "took" to mean "killed." Devon himself (through his female puppet again) spoke to my mind, accusing me of spreading lies. As if I'm perfect. Oh well, if it annoyed Devon, then I'm happy that I had a mistake.

It'd be just as well if he killed her anyways. She's propably a puppet like Yohan was. Heck, she's probably the one he's using to speak to us now. Bastard.

Devon's puppet then started to speak into the minds of people around me, taunting them. Soon it was suggested that we travel to the Alliance's outpost. There the puppet would not be able to overhear us and then twist our words against us. Everybody started to head out while I thought about something. That's when Devon made a mistake. He had his puppet come up to me and revealed herself to me, giving me a face to match the voice. Devon taunted that my friends had left me, and I replied that I was leaving to, and promptly did so. Of course, Devon taunts back that I'm cowardly running away. I just ignored it. I left because Devon disgusts me, and I did not want to hold up my friends.

Blood Rain had to leave us, she had to attend to a friend. A good number of us made the journey north to my temple in the Alliance guildhall. There was Verix, Pip, Kanen, Braeth, Janu, Rashid, and Fishel. At one point, a headless spirit interrupted our conversation to talk with Rashid. Rashid had been helping the spirit out with trying to get a head for her. Some of the other people kept saying things to make the spirit angry. They weren't giving her a lot of respect, and she soon left.

Fishel, Janu, and Rashid began to bombard me with questions about Yohan, Devon, the necklace, and the my spirit trip to spy on Devon. After much talk, we decided to try to contact Yohan, hoping to get him to talk with my friends. We were successful and Braeth, Rashid, Janu, and I talked with Yohan while Fishel stood guard (Verix, Pip, and Kanen had left us). What did we learn? Devon is definately in Thay. He wants Seven because she is the "key." He wants me because I'm the "lock." What are we lock and key to? Domination and control over life. Braeth guessed that Yohan means that Devon wants to become a god, Yohan thought Braeth was wise to see that meaning. Toward the end of our impromtu seance, Yohan warned that Devon was getting angry at us. He probably was scrying me and could see Yohan was in contact with us. We felt a darkness approaching us, and I could tell it was the same scythe-wielding creature I met before. Rashid used some hidden power to surround us in protective light. We ended our talk with Yohan soon after, not wanting to tax Rashid too greatly. Suddenly, the altars in my temple started to glow with sparkling auras. Obviously, the gods had blessed us. They deem our quest to stop this mad wizard to be quite worthy.

Braeth seemed surprised when Yohan called me his hope. But I think I understand. Devon may want me because I'm a lock to something he needs opened, but at the same time, I'm a lock that can seal his chances of success away. With my Love, Faith, and Hope, I shall succeed. And then Yohan can finally have his rest.

Braeth and Rashid left us, deciding to get some rest. Fishel still wanted to talk to me, and Janu stayed for a little while. Fishel asked me what hope was. It seems he forgot! Janu and I tried to explain it at first, and he didn't seem to understand. Then I decided to tell him of how my Fear consumed me and how it was hope that kept me alive through it. He understood after my tale, and not only that, but he remembered me telling it before, when Kanen was in jail due to Justinia. Janu left, but Fishel and I continued to talk. I asked him about his deity, as he never spoke of Mara before. He wasn't sure why he was guarded about his deity's identity before. Mara is a goddess of healing, perhaps a relatively new one too. We also talked about Kanen, who is a good friend of Fishel's. As we talked, some more memories came back to him. He's not really worried if they all don't come back though.

One thing is apparent, I need to talk to Seven. It's imperitive that her and I are kept safe from Devon until we find away to ruin his plans. I'm also worried about her since Kanen broke the news to her that he loves somebody else. She seems to have a soft heart under her strong exterior. She hides it well though.


	10. Entries 43 to 46

Entry 43 - 

I started the day talking to Reginald, Covah, and Piggu (a bard I briefly met before). We talked about a number of things. The new theatre in Peltarch, how I've been finding myself to be telling stories to people, and about my problems with Devon. I only started to talk about Devon because Piggu made a wise crack about keeping an eye out for wizards wanting me for experimentation as I'm the rare offspring of a paladin and a bard. Normally, I'd really appreciate the joke, but it kinda touched a sore spot considering the fact that Devon does want me for something. 

Wilhelm came rushing up to me, asking me to follow him immediately. He mentioned that Braeth and Rashid were about ready to kill Coin over something. The news hit me by surprise, and I immediately became concerned for Cera. If she were to witness them killing Coin, surely it'd break her mind even more than it already is. Not to mention her heart. I immediately followed Wilhelm to the South Gate of town. Before we left the walls of the village, Wilhelm stopped and whispered a question to me. He asked if Coin had ever tried to get me to drink some demon's blood. I whispered back that Coin did give me a vial of the substance when I became bonded to Braeth, telling me that it should help me with controling my Fear. I didn't drink it at the time, however, because I really didn't trust the substance (I was scared of demons, why would drinking the blood of one help?) and if what he said was true I'd rather save it for when I needed it. 

Braeth, Rashid, Coin, and Kanen's voices grew louder, as their argument became more heated. Wilhelm and I immediately exited the town and approached. Fishel was also there, I think he was trying to calm everybody down. Kanen was also trying to calm the crowd. But Braeth and Rashid were full of anger and hatred at Coin. It seemed that they accused him of trying to corrupt me and poison Karli. At least those things. Oh yeah, Coin also claimed to have elf blood stored on him in waterskins. If Coin had done wrong (and the demon blood could surely be considered wrong, also the poisoning), then Coin should have just been jailed so that all the evidence could be brought forth and a proper trial be done. But the two were wanting to kill him right on the spot! I tried telling everybody to cool themselves and asked to have the whole situation explained to me, and also remind them how they could cause harm to Cera with their actions. Nobody but Wilhelm seemed to hear me though. Rashid challenged Coin to a duel. I stormed off, disgusted with what I was seeing. This is not the way Justice should be done! When they started the duel, only Rashid was swinging a weapon, Coin refused to fight. Not wanting to stain his honor at killing a defenseless man (though if you ask me, Coin did agree with the duel so there should be no stain), Rashid walked away in a very angry mood. 

Cera was not there in body, but her familiar, Mojo was. Mojo was very angry and ready to attack anybody who wanted to harm Coin. I looked down at Mojo, who was growling away, and decided that I really should try again to be the voice of reason. Braeth was still wanting to kill Coin where he stood. Braeth again mentioned how I told him of the vial of demon's blood. I was a bit shocked, for I know I did not mention about the vial before, only today when Wilhelm just asked me. Did Braeth read my diary? I'm going to have to talk about that with him. I don't like the idea of anybody reading my diary without my permission. Anyways, Wilhelm and I were able to calm Braeth down enough so that he was thinking rationally. He walked off to his secret place in the woods to clear his head. I told Coin I wanted to speak with him later, and left with Wilhelm and Reginald to talk to Braeth. 

Braeth was upset, as I expected him to be, but I was surprised that he was mostly upset with himself and not with me. I truly expected him to be angry at me. Braeth was angry with himself because he had let his anger and hatred rule again. He did wonder why Kanen defended Coin. I explained that Kanen probably felt the same way as I did. Coin should not have been killed like Braeth and Rashid were going to do. Coin should have been arrested and a regular trial with proper evidence brought forth. Braeth argued that not everything can be within the bounds of Law and that I should remember the Greater Good. I disagree, this was well within the bounds of Law. Poisoning Karli at the least is against the law, even if it was just pixie dust. I'm sure that some law could have been cited for the demon blood he gave me. But most importantly, I stressed about Cera and how hurt she'd be. Tyr protect and watch over that girl... she may already be hurt from what happened. She was watching through Mojo. 

After Braeth was again of calm mind, all the guys in the group decided to have a little fun with sparring against one another. I guess they needed to vent out a little of their anger and frustration. I didn't partake though. Instead I watched and defended myself from the occasional goblin that decided to attack us. 

I'm just so frustrated at what happened. Sometimes men really piss me off, always so quick to draw a weapon instead of thinking things through. I have to applaud Kanen, Fishel, and Wilhelm for keeping their heads cool. I'm also frustrated at the fact that Braeth seems to act more human and I act more elven. Oh well, hopefully things will work out alright in the end. 

Please be alright Cera.

* * *

Entry 44 -

Coin has been put into jail and there will be a trial held soon. I've been called to be a witness at the trial, because of the demon's blood that Coin had given me. Braeth and Adam were arguing over Adam being able to talk to me because of it, since Adam will be Coin's defense at the trial. It kind of disturbed me how Braeth was acting, gloating on how he's setting the rules. So, Coin's charges against him are two counts of attempted poisoning, and one count of conspiracy to commit mass murder with Vinessa. The last charge REALLY surprises me. 

This whole trial business put me in a foul mood, because I know the one who stands to be hurt by this is Cera. I decided to go bash out some frustrations on some wandering goblins in the Rawlinswood. While in the woods, I ran into Jade. She seemed to be in a good mood, and we both decided to hunt together. By Tyr, she is skilled with that greatsword. It seems unreal how a smaller elf such as herself can wield that weapon with such grace. She attributes her skill to her teacher, Steele. 

After our hunt, Jade went off with Wilhelm. I wandered around town for a little bit, still feeling anxious about the trial. While I was talking to Amissa, I noticed a black figure near the houses across from the Friar's place. I had a suspition that it may be Mojo, because it looked like the big cat. I left Amissa to investigate, and sure enough, it was Mojo. Poor Cera. My heart aches to think of how she must feel. I called out to Mojo, asking if Cera is okay. While I stared at the panther, I heard Cera's voice in my head, and I spoke back to her. 

I'm very disturbed by her words. She hates us all for what we are doing to her Coin. He's special to her like Braeth is to me. She thinks we all betrayed her, especially Braeth and Rashid. I think she understood that I didn't want any of this to happen, but... She said if Coin dies we will never be forgiven.... 

I'm losing a good friend. And even worse than that, I'm seeing her innocence slip away. That one cherished quality I saw in her, it's fading away. It breaks my heart. 

After I left Mojo, I ran into Wilhelm and Jade again. Jade pulled me aside, wanting to talk to me. She told me that she thinks Reg has fallen for me. Now, I've known the bard for a long time. He was one of the first friends I made when I arrived in Norwick. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised if he has fallen for me, but I think he hides it well. Usually, at least. Jade told me he had drunken himself into quite a stupor the night I became bonded to Braeth. Wilhelm had a hell of a time getting him down from the roof of the inn. Poor Reg. Falls for a girl, only to have her belong to another man. 

Later, while I was talking to Wilhelm, I felt a spirit reach out to my mind. At first, I thought it was Yohan again, but it felt different. Familiar, but not the old man. A few brief flashes entered my mind, a knight of Torm was fighting some bugbears, trying to rescue a friend. I realized the knight was Sir Wulf. I spent quite a bit of time trying to find somebody help me retrieve him, the only way I could think of was to become invisible, for I did not want to fight bugbears. However, before I went deep into the woods, I felt the spirit's contact with me disappear, like he was pulled away. It was strange, but I felt in my gut like the spirit had been pulled back to the realm of the living. The sorceror I had gotten to help me and I decided not to go search for him, hoping that my feeling was right.

* * *

Entry 45 -

I had a wonderful day of fun and relaxation. The gypsies held a huge party, which they called a Patshiva. Unfortunately, I missed the beginning of it, which had many stories, songs, and poems. A well, fun was still abound. 

Kanen was kind enough to escort me to the camp. On the way, he spoke of how he hoped I understood his decision to leave the militia. I told him that I completely understood, and in fact felt the same way as he did. He was glad to hear my words. Why is it that I seem to be the only one that understands this paladin? 

When we got to the camp, they were holding the archery competition. I was surprised to see Coin with Cera. Last I knew he was in jail. Did they let him out so that he could see Cera one last time before the trial? If so, then I have to commend whoever let him out. Cera really did need to see her Coin again. And I have to commend Coin if he does keep his word and return for the trial. I really wanted to speak to Cera, but I was too scared that she'd not want to talk to me, so I just kept things to a polite greeting. I've come to miss her cheerfulness though. 

Hugh won the archery contest. Afterward they had a melee competition. Coin surprised us by showing himself to be a very skilled. He bested Kanen and made it to the final round. Ultimately though, a dwarf named Balin proved to be the best warrior. Next was a boxing competition, which turned out to be very one-sided. Hugh was completely victorious, which isn't surprising. Monks are trained very well with hand-to-hand combat. Cera surprised me by stepping into the ring for a boxing match. She lost, but put up a very good fight. 

Things started to wind down after that, and many of the people left. A few others and I still wanted to hear some tales. Reginald started to sing a song, but was interrupted as a theif tried to steal something from Coin. Next, my bard friend recited a prose, which was very lovely. After that though, it seemed nobody wanted to tell a tale. Having had an ale, and with my mother's blood burning in me, I decided that if nobody was going to give me a tale, I might as well give one of my own. I told of how my father became a paladin. I know I told the story before, thus it should be easy for me to tell again. Plus, it was a new crowd so it was new to everybody. The crowd loved the tale, though it took longer than I thought it would to tell it. 

Reginald was especially pleased with the tale. He told me that my heritage obviously showed itself. I could tell by the way he acted that Jade was definitely right. He's smitten. I feel sorry for him. I must commend him for being a perfect gentleman about it though. Poor Reg.

* * *

Entry 46 -

I dreaded getting up this morning. I feared what Coin's trial would do to Cera. I also had a hard time believing that Coin was as bad of a person as this trial was out to make him. I headed out of the inn, and went to find Braeth. It wasn't too difficult to find him, he was over by the guard platform by the north gate. He was with Rashid and Karli, and another elf, named Sil I think. Karli and Rashid seemed to be arguing about something, and then both stormed off angry at each other.

Wilhelm then entered town with Cera of all people! I guess she wanted to see the trial for herself. She really yelled at Braeth. He tried to explain himself to her, but I think he was doing more harm than good. I also sensed that even if Coin was proven innocent, his troubles with Braeth wouldn't be over. It felt like Braeth was hiding something.

Rashid called Braeth over, and told him that he's dropping the charge doing with poisoning Karli. She basically told him not to do it. Braeth got very upset. He quit the militia right there, throwing down his papers. All because he thinks Justice is not being served. His attitude was starting to piss me off. He's damning Coin to be this person as evil as Vinessa when the whole Truth isn't known! We exchanged a few words, and then he stormed off. Wilhelm went after him, with the hopes of calming him down.

While Braeth talked to Rashid, Cera started calling me, "Mommy." It was nice to see her not angry at me, but to see her in such a state that she's reverted into acting like a child really struck me senseless. I don't think I ever realized before how shattered her mind is. I knew from the first day I met her that she wasn't fully sane, but to this level? It's terrible that such mental illness has struck such a sweet person. Cera and I tried to find Adam and Coin to tell them the news about the trial, but we were unsuccessful. I ended up parting with her at the tavern.

Later, I travelled back to the Alliance hall, wanting to pray at my temple. Things were just going too crazy, especially with Braeth. I know he's doing what he thinks is for the Greater Good, but I just can't agree with it. Braeth came in just as I was praying, figuring that I'd be there. He and I still argued a bit, and I could tell he still wanted to do something to Coin. He just couldn't let it go. We both left the temple and ran into Fishel. Fishel and I both tried to talk Braeth into not taking further action against Coin. It was a long talk, but we were successful in the end. I think. Coin just better watch himself and not get Braeth angry again. Fishel and I then talked, about his past, about my overcoming my Fear, a few other things too.

It looks like Braeth wants to move. He's sick of the town. He's considering moving to the gypsy camp. Not a bad choice really, it suits his personality better. We also have a lot of friends that moved there, and it's closer to the Alliance Hall. I guess I can live there.


End file.
